Love Dare
by byunpies
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP!] Dare tidak lagi menarik bagi Sehun jika tantangan yang di berikan seperti ini—"Ikuti permainanku." "Aku ingin kau… Mengencani Kim Jongin." "KALIAN SUDAH GILA!" Yeah, welcome to LuBaek's hell, Oh Sehun. [exo fic; kaihun as always]
1. Prolog

**[PROLOG]**

Botol air minum berwarna biru muda itu berputar di atas meja, di kelilingi tiga kepala yang mengamatinya dengan serius. Perlahan putaran tersebut memelan, semakin pelan, semakin pelan, dan berhenti di depan-

"YO BAEKKI!/YEHET!"

Seluruh pasang mata di sana menatap mereka bertiga terganggu dan mereka yang di tatap hanya memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Aku truth." putus Baekhyun, wajahnya takut-takut.

Seringai setan tercetak jelas di bibir tipis Sehun.

"Jika Chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung tenggelam dalam sungai bersamaan dan hanya ada kau di sana, siapa yang akan kau selamatkan terlebih dahulu?"

Wajah Baekhyun memerah dengan perlahan. "PERTANYAAN MACAM APA ITU! PASS!"

"A-ah." Sehun menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan kiri. "Tidak ada kata _pass_, hyung sayang."

Baekhyun berdesis sebal. "Anak sialan."

"Kau mau menjawabnya apa tidak?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hanya berbalik memunggungi kedua temannya dan melipat tangan di dada dengan angkuh. Oh ya Byun Baekhyun kan anak unyu yang suka merajuk.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu kenapa anak ini tidak mau menjawab!" Luhan berjingkrak kekanakan di kursinya dan membuat seisi kantin menyorotnya lagi, tetapi ia terlihat tidak mempedulikan. "Baekki kan tidak bisa berenang HAHAHAHA."

Luhan sama sekali tidak membantu.

Melihat Baekhyun yang masih merajuk dan tidak terlihat akan menjawab dalam waktu dekat, Sehun meraih botolnya. "Sebaiknya kita lewati saja bagian si pendek ini."

Percayalah Luhan dan Sehun itu adalah sepasang kembar yang berbeda orangtua; benar-benar mirip dan menyebalkan.

Botol kembali berputar dan akhirnya berhenti di depan Luhan.

"KKAEBSOONG~~/OHORAT!"

Anak dengan rambut madu yang di teriaki memutar bola mata jengah. "Yayaya, bocah-bocah, silahkan tanya apa saja padaku."

"Kau menyukai Minseok hyung kan?" Sehun berujar blak-blakan dan wajah Luhan perlahan memerah padam–entah marah, entah malu. Tapi wajahnya seakan ingin menelan anak yang sekarang memasang wajah tanpa dosa di hadapannya itu hidup-hidup.

"APA-APAAN SEHUN KAU TIDAK MENJAGA PRIVASI!"

"Truth tidak mempunyai aturan privasi." Sehun tertawa senang. Sekarang kepala Luhan seperti mendidih, membuat Baekhyun yang sebelumnya masih merajuk jadi mengkeret ngeri.

"Errr aku hanya ingin bertanya…." Tatapan mengerikan Luhan sekarang beralih pada Baekhyun dan itu cukup membuat anak itu semakin mengkerut. "Kapan kau… pertama kali… err _menyimpang_?"

Sehun tertawa keras sekali saat mendengar pertanyaan asal dari Baekhyun yang kengerian sedangkan Luhan membelalak. "Pentingkah itu?" Dan melihat Baekhyun yang semakin mengkerut takut di kursinya, Luhan melengos jengah. "Ketika kelas tiga. Cepat putar botolnya lagi."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengambil posisi sedangkan Luhan sibuk menormalkan wajahnya. "Semoga selanjutnya anak sialan ini." Menatap tajam Sehun yang memeletkan lidahnya tidak peduli.

Botol di putar kembali, dan seakan telah di atur, kepala botol itu kemudian berhenti di depan Oh Sehun. Seringai Luhan mulai terkembang.

"Kau pasti dare, kan?" Baekhyun memotong dengan cepat dan Luhan merengut, merasa gilirannya di rebut dan ia termasuk orang-orang yang tertindas. Lol.

Sehun mengangguk, matanya di buat berbinar. "Nde~"

"Jangan melakukan aegyo. Itu tidak akan merubah permintaanku." Anak dengan surai platina di depannya kemudian cemberut, oh kenapa ia bisa ketahuan. Apa aegyo-nya tidak manis lagi.

Tapi dia kan laki-laki manly, jadi seharusnya ia senang. Yehet.

"Permintaanku…." Baekhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar. "Emm, ikuti permainanku."

"Ha?" Sehun cengo. Anak bersurai brunette di depannya berdecak sebal.

"Ikuti permainankuuu!"

"Apa sih maksudnya? Aku tidak menger-HEY!" Sehun memegangi kepalanya dan mendelik ke arah Baekhyun, setengah meringis. "KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALAKU!"

"Itu obat mujarab untuk memperbaiki otak anak bodoh sepertimu!"

Kemudian mereka mulai bergulat di lantai.

"Kau yang bodoh, idiot!"

"Kau yang idiot, idiot!"

Luhan menempelkan telapak tangan ke wajahnya ketika seluruh mata di kantin itu men-_death glare_ ke arah dua anak berisik yang sibuk bergulat di lantai._ Please guys._

"Okay, kalian, berhenti bertengkar." Luhan –dengan wajah dan suara yang di buat-buat berwibawa– menarik kedua anak yang sekarang justru saling mencakar wajah. "Ya! Baekhyun! Berhenti!"

Kedua anak itu menghentikan usaha saling membunuhnya dan Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang perlahan berkaca-kaca. "K-kau…" Ia mengarahkan telunjuknya ke wajah Luhan dengan pelan. "Kau menyalahkanku dan membela…" Telunjuknya perlahan bergeser dan mengarah ke arah Sehun. "Di-dia?"

Beberapa anak yang masih di kantin tiba-tiba tersedak makanan mereka. Ohh betapa dramatisnya.

Sehun berjingkrak di bangkunya, menatap mengejek ke arah Baekhyun. "Lulu hyung lebih menyayangiku daripada kau! Kkaebsong~!"

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau mati di tangannya sebelum melakukan permintaanku." Luhan menatap datar temannya yang bersurai platina itu. Baekhyun tertawa keras sekali, ganti menatap mengejek ke arah Sehun yang sekarang cemberut lagi. "Aku. Membenci. Mu." Si sok Oh Sehun sekarang sudah belajar membenci orang lain rupanya.

Alih-alih minta maaf, Luhan justru memperbaiki duduknya dan menatap Sehun penuh minat, mengalihkan kejadian absurd sebelumnya. "Kau suka tantangan kan?"

Sehun mengangguk dan menepuk dada bangga–seolah lupa dengan kejadian aku-membenci-mu yang tadi. "Tentu saja! Aku kan pria manly. Tidak seperti kalian."

JLEB.

Berusaha untuk tidak mencekik anak di depannya, Luhan tersenyum paksa. Dia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi anak menyebalkan seperti ini. Oh apakah ia tidak tahu dirinya bahkan tidak lebih menyenangkan dari Sehun–"Aku ingin kau… Mengencani Kim Jongin."

Krik krik krik

Sehun sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan dua orang di depannya menunggu dengan sabar yang di paksakan.

_Kim Jongin?_

_Kim Jongin… Kim Jongin…_

_Kim Jongin yang mana ya?_

Seakan mengerti keterlambatan teman idiotnya itu dalam mencerna keadaan, Luhan perlahan menunjuk ke meja di seberang mereka dan Sehun menemukan sekumpulan anak laki-laki dari kelas sebelah dengan seragam acak-acakan, beberapa plester yang menempel di wajah mereka dan-

_Telunjuk Luhan tepatnya mengarah ke anak laki-laki berwajah angkuh nan arogan yang duduk di tengah-tengah gerombolan tersebut._

"KALIAN SUDAH GILA!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun terbahak-bahak puas.

Oh tidak, Kim Jongin yang _itu_? YANG ITU?

Apakah Sehun di kehidupan sebelumnya adalah pendosa.

"Tidak bisakah permintaannya di _pass_?" Sehun memasang puppy eyes terbaiknya–tentu saja dua orang di depannya ini terlalu kebal untuk wajah imut nan unyu yang walau langka tetap saja terlihat menyebalkan itu.

"A-ah." Baekhyun menggerakkan telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, menirukan gaya Sehun sebelumnya. Menjengkelkan. "Tidak ada kata _pass_, adik sayang."

"Makanya jangan jadi orang menyebalkan." celetuk Luhan, membuat si platina mendelik. Sepertinya hyung kekanakannya itu tidak pernah berkaca.

Menangkap gerakan aneh Sehun yang tampak gelisah, Baekhyun angkat suara. "Kalau kau mengambil tantangan ini dengan _jantan_, kami akan mengakuimu–"

Sehun dan Luhan, keduanya berbalik menatap anak yang bertubuh paling kecil di antara mereka itu dengan cepat dengan Luhan yang membelalak heboh. "APANY-hmpp"

"–Dan tidak ada kata mengerjaimu lagi," Baekhyun yang membekap Luhan menangkap ekspresi anak yang lebih muda tidak terlihat senang, jadi ia menambahkan, "Traktiran dua bulan. Bagaimana?"

Apa? Ini keren. Kedua hyung-nya itu tidak akan membullynya lagi setelah ini, plus traktiran selama dua bulan, bukankah ini hebat–

"Tapi kau masih ingat permintaanku, kan?" Baekhyun nyengir lucu–bagi Sehun terlihat seperti senyum malaikat kematian. Anak brunette itu melepaskan Luhan yang marah-marah dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya -terlihat mencurigakan, dan setelah Luhan berhenti mengomel ia melanjutkan, "_Ikuti. Permainanku_."

Oke, Sehun mulai mengerti apa yang akan Baekhyun mainkan ketika dua manusia menyebalkan –yang sialnya sudah berjanji menjadi teman sehidup sematinya, astaga– itu mendadak ber-high five dan tertawa-tawa di hadapannya.

_Jadi ini adalah ajang balas dendam._

Yeah, welcome to LuBaek's hell, Oh Sehun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END/TBC?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Halo ;w;_

_Setelah banyak berita tentang keluarnya Kris yang sukses membuat galau dan mager melandaku beberapa hari terakhir sejak gugatan itu, aku berusaha menghibur diriku sendiri dengan membuat fanfik Kaihun lagi–mencoba dengan konflik yang ringan. Aku bener-bener potek buat bikin angst. Complicated mungkin akan di hentikan sementara karena di cerita itu paling banyak sudut pandang Kris, dan itupun kalo ada yang nungguin /hiks/ Kalau keukeuh ngelanjutin, aku takut hasilnya malah makin ngebingungin. Maafkan kelabilan dan ke-moody-anku ya._

_TAPI TETEP AJA DI SINI ADA WUFANNYA HUEEEE. Mau gimanapun juga aku tetep dukung OT12. Kalau wufan gaada nanti ada yang gak punya kopel dong… Lagian sebelas member, kayak tim sepakbola aja weh. Kesebelasan gitu /cannot_

_MAAF GUE MALAH CURCOL SEMBARANGAN. Ini baru prolog ne. Kalau peminatnya sedikit, yah mungkin bakal say goodbye untuk ff ini. Bdw jika ada yang ingin sukarela menolong /hah/ bisakah mengusulkan genre yang tepat untuk cerita ini?_

_Reviewnya ya guys. Mengertilah publish via hp itu cukup sangat merepotkan. Thankseuu_

**28.05.14**

**byunpies**


	2. Chapter 1

**Love Dare  
byunpies storyline**

Rated: T

Length: Chapter

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Fic Are Mine, But All The Cast Aren't—EXCEPT TO OH SEHUN WHO OFFICIALLY BELONGS TO ME, YEHET~ /kicked

.

.

.

.

.

**Warn; boyxboy content, crack pair**

**NOT LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 1]**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari masih terlalu pagi untuk melakukan berbagai aktivitas. Matahari bahkan belum menampakkan semburat merahnya, hanya terdengar beberapa kokokan ayam dan kicauan burung. Suasana di sekitar masih terasa damai dan tenang, kecuali—

"OH SEHUUUUNNN!"

—yeah, kalian bisa tebak sendiri.

"OH SEHUUUUNNN!" Keduanya dengan heboh mengguncang-guncangkan satu sosok dalam balutan selimut tebal. "Bangun, anak kerbau!"

Bukannya terbangun, anak itu malah semakin bergelung dalam selimutnya dan berdengung panjang, merasa terganggu.

"Isshh dia tidur seperti orang mati." Menggerutu, Baekhyun menarik paksa selimut biru muda yang membalut sepenuhnya tubuh 'mangsa'nya itu. "YAAA SEHUN CEPAT BANGUN ATAU AKAN KUBAKAR PINKUPINKU-MU!"

Tubuh tidur Sehun seketika terlonjak dengan mata masih terpejam. "WAAAAAA JANGAAANNN!"

Kedua anak di depannya memasang wajah datar.

Terduduk, anak dengan rambut platina itu membelalak beberapa detik, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya dan mulai berteriak lagi.

"MANA PINKUPINKU?" Iris hazelnya menatap bengis dua anak dalam balutan seragam putih abu-abu berwajah angker yang berhasil tertangkap retinanya. "MANA PINKUPINKU AKU AKAN MATI TANPA DIA HIKS."

Baekhyun dan Luhan memutar matanya jengah. "Di tanganmu sejak tadi bodoh."

Melirik ke bawah dan menemukan boneka rilakkuma berwarna –_ehem_– merah muda di dalam dekapannya, Sehun seketika berseri kembali. "Kyaaa Pinku aku padamu jangan pergi lagi ya." Dan menutup pernyataan cintanya pada sang boneka dengan mengusapkan kepala boneka –_ehem_– pink tersebut ke pipinya dengan sayang.

Dua anak lain kembali memutar mata jengah.

Beberapa menit yang hening dan Sehun merasa aneh dengan situasi sepi seperti itu–dan akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "Kalian sedang apa disini? Mana ibu?"

"Kami? Kami baru saja berhasil membangunkan anak kerbau yang tidur seperti hewan mati." Luhan tertawa mengerikan –sementara Sehun marah-marah karena di samakan dengan kerbau– dan Baekhyun menyeletuk, "Ibumu sedang membuat sarapan. Kedengarannya senang sekali karena ia memasak sambil menyanyi."

Mendadak kesunyian kembali mendominasi ruangan itu dan samar-samar terdengar alunan musik pop dari lantai bawah di sertai suara wanita yang mengikuti lagu tersebut–di duga tersangka suara pas-pasan itu adalah ibu Sehun.

"Ibuku membiarkan kalian masuk begitu saja?" Sehun membuka mulutnya, setengah terperangah dan setengah jengkel. Bagaimana bisa ibunya bersekongkol dengan anak-anak setengah waras seperti mereka.

"Yeah ibumu hanya memberikan sedikit petuah untuk sering-sering membuatmu bangun lebih pagi." Baekhyun tertawa dan lidah tajam Luhan menambahkan, "Dan juga sering-sering menggantikan beliau untuk membangunkanmu. Kurasa ibumu tidak kuat lagi jika harus selalu membangunkan anaknya yang tidur seperti kerbau mati."

Betapa kejamnya.

"Hey Sehun." Baekhyun mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh anak yang lebih tinggi –yang kembali bergelung di atas kasur– dan di jawab anak itu dengan tidak niat.

"Hn."

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa kami datang ke rumahmu sepagi ini dan mau repot-repot membangunkanmu yang tidur seperti–"

"Kerbau mati, ha?" Luhan tiba-tiba melotot padanya dan mendadak Sehun merasa suatu aura horor menyelubungi dirinya. "Baiklah baiklah, kenapa kalian susah-susah kemari, hyungdeul yang baik hati?" Errr, ingatkan Sehun untuk tidak muntah dengan perkataannya yang di buat-buat manis itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau lupa dengan dare kemarin?"

OH SIAL. Sehun bergegas duduk setegak mungkin di atas kasur. Jangan katakan mereka akan memberikan permintaan pertama sepagi ini, yatuhan dia masih mengantuk!

"Kim Jongin itu sering membolos sekolah." Baekhyun memulai percakapan.

Sehun menguap panjang. "Lalu kenapa kemarin dia ada di kantin?"

Baekhyun membuat gesture berpikir yang imut, tapi Sehun terlalu mengantuk untuk memperhatikannya. "Kurasa ia pergi hanya pada saat-saat tertentu. Atau mungkin dia selalu kesiangan. Anak-anak seperti dia kan selalu main hingga tengah malam."

"Dan apa hubungannya denganku?"

Anak brunette memilin ujung seragamnya dengan malu-malu. "Sebenarnya ini tugas dari sekolah untuk Kris, dan aku… Yeah kau tahulah bagaimana."

Well Byun Baekhyun yang dilanda cinta segitiga dan selalu merepotkan orang lain. "Memangnya ketua OSIS mengurus yang seperti ini?"

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik boneka dari pelukan Sehun dan menyalak, "Kalau tidak tahu diam saja, anak kecil! Dan cepat bangun lalu cuci mukamu, kenapa kau pemalas sekali!" Ouch sepertinya ada yang sedang PMS disini.

Anak yang lebih muda merampas bonekanya kembali dari tangan si brunette, "Kalau begitu itu bukan urusanku!" Dan menenggelamkan dirinya di atas kasur.

"Kim Jongin adalah urusanmu sejak kau menyetujui dare kami kemarin, Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun berusaha menarik lagi boneka –_ehem_– merah muda itu dari Sehun, tapi anak itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Luhan –yang sedari tadi menonton drama konyol perebutan boneka yang di perankan dua anak lain– akhirnya menarik boneka rilakkuma tersebut dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung, menghindari jangkauan pemiliknya.

"PINKUPINKU!" Menjerit, anak dengan rambut platina meloncat, berusaha merebut kembali bonekanya dari si rambut madu dan akhirnya kembali duduk manis di atas tempat tidur setelah Luhan memberikannya tatapan paling kejam dan menyeramkan. "Oke oke katakan saja apa yang harus kulakukan."

Baekhyun lagi-lagi nyengir dengan imut, seakan-akan tidak ada yang menyalak dengan mengerikan beberapa saat yang lalu dan Sehun sepertinya tahu percakapan ini akan berakhir kemana. "Jemput Jongin ke rumahnya dan pergi ke sekolah bersamanya dan pastikan kalian berdua sudah ada di sekolah sebelum jam delapan."

Luhan menukas cepat, "Kau tahu apa yang akan menantimu kalau kau terlambat, bukan?" Keduanya lalu berteriak dengan girang. "HUKUMAN HOROR JUNG SAENIM HUAHAHAHA."

Para diva sudah bersabda.

Dan dalam dua puluh menit berikutnya, saat matahari mulai muncul dengan malu-malu, Sehun sudah berada dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Kim Jongin dengan hanya berbekal roti isi dari ibunya dan denah cakar ayam khas Chanyeol. Sehun berani bertaruh Baekhyun yang memintanya –tanpa harus melakukan seribu aegyo sekalipun– mendapatkannya hanya dengan sepasang mata memelas.

_Yeah, pesona seorang Byun Baekhyun._

Anak dengan rambut sewarna platina itu berjalan dengan ransel birunya yang di sandang asal dan tampak tidak bergairah dengan roti yang di gigit tanpa ada niat memakannya di mulutnya–sebenarnya terlihat imut, tapi keadaannya sekarang ini tidak mendukung keimutan itu. Wajahnya begitu kusut, persis sekali jika di samakan dengan seragamnya yang sebenarnya memang belum tersentuh setrika. Rusa galak dan pawangnya yang sama galaknya itu melarangnya menyetrika dengan alasan dia akan terlambat menjemput si berandal Kim.

Dan ancamannya adalah… dengan menyandera PinkuPinku.

Menyebalkan.

Tapi memang salahnya tidak menyetrika tadi malam sih. Lagipula ibunya terlalu kejam membiarkan anak tampan semata wayangnya itu mengurus bajunya sendiri. Memangnya dia anak perempuan.

Argghhh kalau saja dia tidak terlalu mementingkan gengsi. Dan jangan lupakan traktiran selama dua bulan penuh itu.

Sehun bukan orang miskin yang tidak mampu, tapi–hey, siapa yang tidak senang dengan gratisan? Bahkan Tuan Crab yang ada dalam kartun yang di tontonnya setiap pagi itu lebih maniak daripada dia. Lagipula ia perlu menghemat uang sakunya bukan.

Nyaris setengah jam Sehun berjalan sembari terus merutuk dalam hati hingga ia tidak sadar telah melewati rumah yang ia tuju.

"EH HAH!" Sehun histeris dan berhenti, membandingkan alamat di kertas yang ia pegang dengan rumah di depannya. "Aku berjalan terlalu jauh."

Ia berbalik hingga beberapa blok dan berhenti di depan rumah besar dengan gerbang menjulang tinggi seperti penjara, berdiri sembari mengunyah gigitan terakhir rotinya–tanpa sadar telah memakan roti tersebut sedikit demi sedikit selama ia mengomel dalam hati di perjalanan.

"Jadi Kim Jongin itu orang kaya ya."

Oke warna dan ukuran dan gerbang rumah ini terlalu mencolok dan bagaimana bisa Sehun melewatinya begitu saja.

Takut-takut, ia mulai menekan bel di samping gerbang raksasa tersebut dan–

Ting tong

"_Siapa di sana?_" Seseorang menjawabnya dari intercom, seperti suara maid perempuan dalam drama-drama. Yeah Sehun terlalu familiar untuk itu.

"Aku…." Sehun menelan gigitan roti terakhirnya dengan susah payah. "Aku teman Kim Jongin."

Tolong katakan dia tidak ada, tolong katakan salah alamat, tolong katakan–

"_Teman Jongin? Siapa?_"

DUH DUH YANG NGEJAWAB SEKARANG LAKI-LAKI OH MY–

–eh, tunggu dulu. Suara itu terlalu lembut untuk orang berangasan seperti Jongin. Mungkin itu kakaknya, oke Sehun berpikirlah positif.

"A-aku.. Aku Oh Sehun dan a–"

"_Tunggu disana."_

Kemudian suara-suara lain bersahutan dengan ribut sementara Sehun berdiri menunggu dengan sabar. Suara-suara itu seperti.. berdebat? Oh apa kedatangannya tidak diinginkan.

"_Oh Sehun, masuklah._"

Dan setelah suara laki-laki itu menghilang, gerbang di depan Sehun terbuka otomatis.

Keringat dingin mendadak menjalarinya.

Glek.

Permainan pertama—_dimulai_.

…  
0o0o0  
…

Dua anak laki-laki duduk berdampingan di bangku paling belakang dengan mata yang terus menatap tajam ke arah pintu. Satu yang bersurai madu melihat jam di tangannya beberapa kali dan akhirnya berbisik, "1 menit lagi."

Mereka mulai berhitung mundur dengan suara keras. "60, 59, 58…"

Beberapa anak di kelas tersebut menatap mereka aneh.

"48, 47, 46…"

Suasana kelas yang ramai lama kelamaan meredam suara cempreng mereka.

"33, 32, 31…"

Anak-anak di kelas tersebut mulai berlarian ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"15, 14, 13…"

Beberapa mulai sibuk menyiapkan peralatan tulis.

"Tiga, dua, sat–"

KRIIINGGG.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan muncullah guru pelajaran pertama mereka hari itu–tanpa ada satupun tanda keberadaan anak dengan rambut platina. Luhan dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan.

"Mereka terlambat."

Dan keduanya menyeringai senang.

…  
0o0o0  
…

Sehun tidak tahu jika usaha menyeret Kim Jongin ke sekolah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam.

Dan masalahnya, sekarang sudah tengah hari sedangkan anak itu belum bangun juga.

"Hey Kim bangunlah."

Tidak ada respon.

"Jong, bangun dong."

Tetap tidak ada respon. Okay Sehun sekarang tahu kenapa ibunya selalu seperti naga kebakaran setiap membangunkan dia yang tidur seperti orang mati di pagi hari.

TAPI SI HITAM JELEK INI BAHKAN LEBIH SULIT DI BANGUNKAN DARIPADA DIA.

_Tunggu dulu_– Jiwa devil seorang Sehun mulai bangkit. –_Mungkin dengan alarm ampuh ponselku dia akan terbangun._

Alarm ampuh yang di maksud adalah rekaman suara jeritan _keren_ Baekhyun dan teriakan _manly_ Luhan yang ia ambil sembunyi-sembunyi saat mereka bertiga masuk ke rumah hantu. Anjing-anjing milik tetangga saja menggonggongi rumah Sehun dengan heboh di pagi buta saat anak dengan surai platina tidak sengaja menyetel rekaman itu sebagai alarm dengan volume penuh.

Ini kan ajang balas dendam, ingat? Jadi terserah dia akan menggunakan cara apa. Sehun terkekeh ala setan dalam hati.

Sehun merogoh tas dan semua kantung seragamnya, tapi ia tidak menemukan ponselnya di manapun. Oke dia baru sadar jika ponsel itu berada terakhir kali di bawah bantalnya dan tidak ingat untuk mengambilnya sebelum berangkat karena serangan mendadak dari dua kurcaci galak tadi pagi.

Rencananya yang keren itu pupus sudah.

"Oh ayolah Kim Jongin sekarang sudah jam dua belas lebih! Apa kepalamu tidak pusing tidur selama itu."

Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh anak laki-laki dengan balutan kaus hitam dan celana jeans abu-abu itu–_dia tidak tidur dengan piyama? Ajaib sekali._

"Helooo Kim apa kau mati?"

"Hei kau harus tahu aku berusaha membangunkanmu sejak jam enam."

"Kim Jongiiiinnn~ Yuhuuu~"

Tidak, tidak, tidak dan tidak ada respon samasekali.

Mulai lelah membangunkan si pangeran tidur Kim, Sehun akhirnya menyerah dan pergi dari kamar yang luasnya dua kali kamarnya itu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah besar tersebut selain beberapa maid yang berkeliaran, membuatnya sedikit lebih santai.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sehunnie."

Seseorang bersurai cokelat kayu menghampirinya sembari membawa nampan kaca yang terlihat berat, kontras sekali dengan tubuh ringkihnya. Sehun cepat-cepat menghampiri anak itu dan mengambil alih nampan berukiran mewah tersebut.

"Biar aku saja ge." Duh Oh Sehun yang dalam mode rajin.

"Jongin sudah bangun?" Yixing merapikan taplak meja kayu dengan empat kursi yang biasa di gunakan untuk acara minum teh kebun–tetapi yang ini di letakkan di dalam ruangan dan terletak persis di samping kamar Jongin.

Sehun meletakkan nampan yang di bawanya dengan buru-buru setelah Yixing selesai membenahi meja tersebut. Ugh nampan itu memang berat sekali. "Belum."

Anak dengan rambut cokelat kayu tersenyum hingga memperlihatkan dimple di pipi kanannya dan menatapnya dengan bersalah. "Maafkan dia ya."

Sehun suka sekali dengan sepupu Chinanya Jongin ini. Suaranya lembut dan bicaranya baik. Jauh sekali dengan perangai Jongin yang hanya sekali lihat sudah terlihat jelas kegalakannya.

"Kenapa memperhatikanku seperti itu?"

Mendadak gelagapan dan salah tingkah. "E-eh?"

Yixing yang sibuk menuangkan teh ke cangkir milik Sehun terkikik geli. Ya tuhan pria ini manis sekali, kenapa dia bisa bersaudara dengan Jongin ya. "Heran kenapa bukan maid yang mengurusi teh dan semua makanan kecil ini?" Sehun mau tidak mau mengangguk, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang dia baru saja membandingkan Yixing dengan sepupu hitamnya itu. Memalukan. "Aku lebih senang melakukan hal kecil seperti ini sendiri. Tidak baik kan jika harus merepotkan orang lain."

Yeah, memang cocok sekali dengan perilaku dan wajahnya yang manis.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahmu hari ini?" Mengangkat cangkirnya dengan anggun, Yixing menghirup tehnya perlahan–Sehun mati-matian berusaha meniru cara pria itu mengangkat cangkir tapi tetap saja berakhir dengan seluruh jarinya yang menggenggam cangkir tersebut. "Kau malah jadi ikut membolos dengan Jongin, maaf ya."

"Tidak apa-apa ge, sudah resiko." Sehun sedikit meringis dengan ucapannya sendiri, dia sebenarnya bahkan tidak tahu akhirnya akan bolos begini. "Kalau sekolah gege bagaimana? Apakah gege masuk kelas siang?"

Hening beberapa saat sebelum anak dengan rambut cokelat kayu itu menjawabnya. "Aku ikut program homeschooling."

Sehun ingin bertanya alasannya, tapi wajah Yixing yang terlihat, errr, seperti agak lelah membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

_Apakah dia melukai perasaan pria itu? Tapi memangnya dia sudah bicara apa?_

"Yixing."

Suara husky nan dingin itu membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan demi menemukan anak laki-laki berkulit tan dengan kaus hitam berantakan dan wajah _jutek _nan arogan, khas sekali seorang–

"Eoh, Jongin?" Yixing tersenyum cerah. "Kau baru bangun?"

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan sepupunya, Jongin sibuk menatap tajam anak dengan rambut platina yang duduk di hadapan Yixing. "Siapa kau?"

Sehun buru-buru berdiri dan membungkuk. Setidaknya dia harus menghormati tuan rumah bukan. "Aku Oh Sehun, di tugaskan menjemputmu pergi ke sekolah hari ini."

Anak dengan kulit tan menyeringai meremehkan–_siapa saja tahan Sehun untuk tidak meninju wajah memuakkan itu sekarang juga!_ "Sekarang sudah hampir jam satu siang dan kau masih ingin berangkat?"

"YA ITU KARENA KAU SULIT DI BANG–" Astaga dia kelepasan. Sehun kemudian membungkuk beberapa kali. "Ah maafkan aku."

Yixing menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan sedih. "Sehunnie sebenarnya sudah datang sejak jam enam, Jongin."

"Sehun_nie_?" Beralih menatap sepupunya dengan tatapan mengerikan dan penekanan dalam setiap kalimatnya. "Kau _baru_ mengenalnya dan sudah se_akrab_ itu? Yang benar saja."

Melihat teman barunya yang baik itu menunduk sedih, Sehun tidak tega juga. Jadi ia mencoba melawan, "Tidak perlu berbicara seperti itu, kan. Bagaimanapun dia sa–"

"Bukan urusanmu Oh."

Ugh kalau saja disini tidak ada Yixing, anak hitam itu pasti sudah babak belur sedari tadi.

"Berhenti membawa orang asing masuk. Sudah ku bilang berapa kali!" Jongin masih bertahan dengan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Yixing dan yang di tatap sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat wajah. "Mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, heh?"

Sehun tidak tahan lagi dengan kekasaran anak tan itu pada sepupunya, dan wajah Yixing yang sekarang seperti akan menangis membuatnya semakin kesal saja. "Oke Kim ini salahku karena masuk dengan lancang ke rumah ini dan Yixing gege tidak salah apa-apa, kau tidak harus berbicara sekeras itu!"

Tertawa meremehkan. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Kemudian anak dengan surai pirang menyala itu berbalik dengan satu hentakan keras dan mulai berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Kau benar-benar mau pergi?" Sedikit berteriak, Sehun masih mencoba berbicara baik-baik. Bagaimanapun ini permainan tantangan yang ia terima dan dia tidak boleh langsung menyerah begitu saja. "Setidaknya menemaniku beberapa menit disini. Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari setengah hari, Tuan Kim."

Jongin berhenti melangkah dan menoleh sedikit, "Who cares."

Kemudian bantingan pintu cokelat dengan puluhan ukiran bentuk segi enam itu mengakhiri _perkenalan pertama_ mereka berdua.

…  
0o0o0  
…

"KASUURRR I'M COMIIING~!"

Sehun melemparkan dirinya ke tempat tidurnya dan mendesah lega saat punggungnya dengan sukses mendarat di atas kumpulan kapuk itu.

Ya ampun dia lelah sekali. Berurusan dengan Kim Jongin seharian benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya – Yeah, walaupun sebenarnya seharian dalam arti setengah hari untuk membangunkan si pangeran tidur Kim dan setengahnya lagi menemani Yixing yang terlihat sedih setelah acara marah-marah sepupu tan-nya itu.

Kalau saja ia bisa membawa anak berambut cokelat kayu yang terlihat rapuh itu tinggal di rumahnya. Jongin tidak perlu sekasar itu juga kan.

Sehun mulai mencari bonekanya dan dia lupa jika Luhan sedang menyandera boneka itu. _Kenapa hari ini menyedihkan sekali sih!_

Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kesedihan karena kehilangan boneka, Sehun menarik ponselnya yang memang tersembunyi di bawah bantal dan kemudian mengeceknya–okay Luhan maupun Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengirimnya pesan teks atau pesan suara apapun dan itu malah membuat mood-nya semakin jelek.

"Setidaknya tanyakan keberadaanku atau kenapa aku akhirnya tidak datang ke sekolah," Ia menggerutu sembari melempar ponselnya sembarang. "Menyebalkan. Ini kan juga gara-gara permainan mereka. Sahabat seperti apa yang tidak tanggung jawab begitu."

Dan anak bodoh mana yang dengan segala ke_songong_annya memilih dare dari anak-anak yang kejahilannya tidak tertolong.

Drrttt drrttt

Ponselnya yang baru saja di lempar dan ternyata mendarat di atas nakas bergetar heboh. Sehun bangkit dengan tidak rela dari kasurnya dan meraih ponsel dengan casing putih itu dengan setengah hati.

"Joonmyun hyung?" Keningnya berkerut tanda bingung. "Untuk apa dia mengirim pesan? Tumben sekali."

Mengarahkan telunjuknya menyentuh layar sentuh ponsel tersebut dengan perlahan, slow motion. Sepertinya virus dramatis dari Byun Baekhyun telah menular pada anak itu.

_[From; Kim Suho_

_Halo Oh Sehun yang hari ini membolos seharian, Jung seonsaengnim menyuruhmu datang ke ruangannya besok pagi.]_

OH TIDAK IA MELUPAKAN HUKUMAN HORORNYA! Ugh, ini semua gara-gara permainan dua anak menyebalkan itu!

"Tapi…" Mencoba berfikir positif, Sehun tertawa senang. "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu memenuhi permintaan mereka seputar anak hitam galak itu seharian besok, bukan? Aku kan sedang dalam masa hukuman." Tertawa lagi.

Ponsel dengan casing putih itu bergetar lagi dan Sehun dengan senang hati membukanya, namun wajahnya berubah masam dengan cepat.

_[From; Kim Suho_

_Dan jangan lupa bawa Kim Jongin dari kelas sebelah bersamamu–oh jangan bilang kau tidak tahu siapa anak itu. Hanya kalian berdua yang absen tanpa keterangan hari ini. Kurasa itu salah satu dari hukumanmu karena Jung saenim bilang akan menambah hukumanmu dua kali lipat jika kau tidak datang bersamanya.]_

Krik krik krik

"DIMANA KEBEBASANKU!"

Well, sepertinya penderitaan seorang Oh Sehun _baru_ saja di mulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

0o0o0

**[azloef] **Yeah ini kaihun kak, ini udah lanjut. Keep review btw^^

**[Arcan's Girl] **Ini udah lanjut ne, keep review^^

**[jongintan] **Duh aku jadi hapal sama username kamu:( Iyanih lubaek bakal di bikin makin sangar tiap chap wkwk. Ini udah lanjut ya sayang, pegang janjimu lho~ Err complicated? Tunggu sampai kris balik ke exo baru aku bisa lanjutinnya /g. Iya makasih semangatnya sayang. Keep stalking me ya hwhw /tabok

**[DarKid Yehet] **Yap ini kaihun, kamu nggak nyasar kok kak. Keep review btw^^

**[RanHwa19] **Udah lanjut sayang, keep review^^

**[SilverPearl03] **Anggota baru beagle line hwhw. Yap ini kaihun, duh aku lagi males bikin konflik yang berat-berat, lagipula kok ya rasanya sehun terlalu manis buat duel rebutin gelar seme sama jongin:( Mungkin sehun bakal dibikin berlaku sok manly dan sok seme doang sih hehehe. Nggak pede sama genre humor kak, bukan spesialis aku /apasih/ Btw keep review kak^^

**[Jungnyuhun] **Duh fakta feminim sehun jangan kamu sebarkan semua dong kan kasian dia nggak bisa manly:( Yap bener ini kaihun, udah next ya. keep review btw^^

**[daddykaimommysehun] **Sudah lanjut kak, keep review btw^^

**[nin nina] **Ini udah lanjut ya saeng, keep review^^

**[urikaihun] **Tiga-tiganya sama nyebelin kok hehe. Iya hunnie harus pedekatean dulu sama jongin, terserah sama LuBaek mau nyuruh dia deketin jonginnya pake cara apa. Ini udah lanjut yaa, keep review btw^^

**[Guest] **Udah lanjut nih, makasih semangatnya sayang, keep review^^

**[park] **Udah lanjut sayang, keep review!^^

**[YukinaChanS17] **Udah lanjut yaa. Ini udah di usahain cepat:( Nah bagi saya kris dan suho adalah pasangan ideal buat jadi orangtuanya sehun /cried/ Stop galau duh. Keep review btw^^

**[onieex] **Duh aku suka review kamu kak duh. Iya aku juga nggak terlalu suka yang menye-menye. Gaya bahasa? Aduh jadi malu serius, asal kamu tau kak nilai bahasaku anjlok terus:( Yap yifan masih ada di hati aku. Duh makasih semangatnya kak, keep review yang lebih panjang lagi hwhw salam balik^^

**[izz. sweetcity] **Errr yeah mungkin sifat Jongin akan di buat galak dan arogan hehe. Udah dilanjut ne, keep review^^

**[momo]** Udah lanjut sayang, keep review^^

**[Ichizuki Takumi] **Nantikan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan anda di episode selanjutnya~ Udah next kak, keep review ne^^

**[jung oh jung] **Ini udah lanjut, keep review ya^^

**[DiraLeeXiOh] **Secara dare LuBaek gabakal mainstream gitu. Jongin berandalan gak yaa? hwhw kisah kaihun maunya seru gimana nih? Ini udah lanjut yaa, see u again and keep review dear^^

**[Pinokaio] **Yap sehunnie emang sok banget disini. Ini udah fast menurutku hwhw. Keep review dear^^

**[dia. luhane] **Lucu? Duh jadi terharu, padahal ini bukan comedy lho'3' Iya ini udah dilanjut, keep review btw^^

**[afranabilah19] **Manly-nya oh thehun memang manly yang di paksakan. Ini udah di lanjut sayang, keep review hehe^^

**[LKCTJ94] **Wah kamu setia sekali~ Sehunnie uke dong pasti, iyanih dia bakal di bikin semakin nyebelin tiap chap /g. Hehe keep review^^

**[kaihun lalala]** Comedy ya? Wah aku bukan spesialis bagian itu sayang, hehe keep review btw^^

**[Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun] **Udah lanjut yaa, keep review^^

**[KaiHunnieEXO] **Doakan sehunnie biar cepet-cepet dapetin jongin yaa:] keep review btw^^

**[Guest]** Aduh, lucu? Waa terharu, ini bukan comedy lho padahal~ Yap makasih semangatnya sayang, keep review^^

**[eL. Voldysh] **Permintaan terpenuhi~ keep review btw^^

**[mfaz]** Ini udah lanjut ne, keep review btw^^

**[nadiarahmasalsabila]** Ne, selamat datang~ Ini udah lanjut ya, keep review btw^^

0o0o0

_Holaa, aku dateng bawa chapter pertama._

_Chap ini baru seputar permintaan pertama LuBaek, Jongin juga baru muncul sekelebat. Waktu di baca ulang kok kayaknya ini agak hancur gimana gitu, tapi aku nggak kuat mau perbaikinya hiks. Chap 2 nanti akan lebih baik tentu saja. Kuharap chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan, yeah membuatnya di tengah-tengah sakit kepala sepertinya agak buruk, tapi ide-ide terus berdatangan dan aku tidak sabar untuk melanjutkan iniTT_

_Review ya guys, komentar kalian sangat mempengaruhi mood-ku untuk melanjutkan fanfik ini–dan tentu saja untuk membuat fanfik ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Thankseuu_

**04.06.2014**

**byunpies**


	3. Chapter 2

**Love Dare  
byunpies storyline**

Rated: T

Length: Chapter

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Brothership

Fic Are Mine, But All The Cast Aren't—EXCEPT TO OH SEHUN WHO OFFICIALLY BELONGS TO ME, YEHET~ /kicked

.

.

.

.

.

**Warn; OOC, boyxboy content, crack pair, typo(s)**

**NOT LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 2]**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian sudah tahu kesalahan kalian?"

Yang bersurai platina mengangguk takut-takut dengan setengah menunduk dan anak bersurai pirang menyala di sebelahnya tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Masih mau mengulanginya lagi?"

Si surai platina menggeleng cepat-cepat dan anak bersurai pirang menyala di sebelahnya masih belum bereaksi apa-apa.

BRAK

"KIM JONGIN!" Jongin melirik dari sudut matanya. "Kau yang paling banyak absen tahun ini, kau tahu kan?"

Anak dengan kulit tan itu hanya mengangguk dengan tidak niat. Sang guru yang melihat kelakuan kurang ajar anak didiknya itu hanya menghela nafas dan memilih membacakan hukumannya.

"Kim Jongin, kau membersihkan toilet pria dan merapikan rumput kebun belakang sekolah."

"Oh Sehun, kau mendapat bagian di toilet wanita dan kebun di dekat parkiran depan."

"Kalian bisa mengerjakannya mulai besok. Segera masuk kelas dan jangan membolos lagi."

Melihat dua anak di depannya tidak terlihat akan beranjak, guru laki-laki itu membuka suara lagi. "Kalian boleh keluar."

Kedua anak dengan perbedaan kulit yang kontras itu menyandang tas mereka dan berdiri. "Terima kasih, Lee seonsaengnim." Dan pergi keluar dengan Sehun yang berjalan paling cepat.

Yeah, ini 'ruang persidangan' kedua dan terakhir yang mereka datangi. Ruangan pertama, ruang konseling atau anak-anak lebih senang menyebutnya dengan 'Ruangan Horor' –yang pasti kalian sudah tahu siapa guru yang mendekam di ruangan itu– mereka datangi sejak baru menginjakkan kaki di sekolah tadi pagi hanya untuk mendapat ceramah panjang dan setumpuk soal fisika yang belum mereka kerjakan selama absen tanpa keterangan.

DAN SIALNYA, SEPEREMPAT DARI SERATUS LIMAPULUH TIGA SOAL MILIK KIM JONGIN DI BERIKAN PADANYA KARENA SEMULA IA HANYA PUNYA DUA BELAS SOAL –_tentu saja, dia kan baru absen dari pelajaran Jung saenim satu kali!_–DAN MEREKA DI ANGGAP PARTNER IN CRIME, JADI DIA HARUS MEMBANTU MERINGANKAN HUKUMAN SAHABATNYA –_ini kata Jung saenim okay._

Jadi bagaimana hidupnya bisa tenang setelah ini?

Dan berfikir tentang hukuman si Kim, sebenarnya kebun belakang yang menjadi tugas Jongin itu luasnya tiga kali lipat kebun yang harus ia bersihkan. Sehun mulai merasa hukumannya sedikit adil. Setidaknya hukumannya jauh lebih ringan daripada anak yang berjalan dengan kaku seperti robot di sebelahnya ini.

_Tapi tetap saja hukuman horor Jung saenim tidak terkalahkan._

"Kau mau kemana?" Sehun memberanikan diri bertanya saat melihat anak lain yang menyandang tas di bahu kanannya membelok ke kiri dengan santai. "Jalan ke kelas kan lewat kanan."

Kelas mereka walaupun berbeda tetap bersebelahan, dan jalan ke kelas mereka hanya bisa melewati koridor di kanan ini. Memangnya Jongin mau mencoba jalan pintas alternatif yang lebih jauh huh? Lagipula setahu Sehun koridor di kiri itu sangat sepi, makanya ia takut pergi kesana. Belum pernah malah.

Errr oke, Baekhyun dan Luhan memang pernah mengatakan padanya jika di ujung koridor itu banyak sekali sarang serangga dan laba-laba—well, dua kurcaci itu memang senang membohonginya. Tapi ekspresi mereka saat menceritakannya benar-benar meyakinkan, jadi Sehun sedikit percaya pada omongan dua anak itu.

Ya, hanya _sedikit_ hingga setiap melewati pertigaan koridor itu ia selalu berlari seperti lebih baik menghindari daripada benar-benar bertemu dengan _sesuatu_ yang tidak diinginkan bukan.

...tolong jangan melihat Sehun seperti itu. Dia hanya takut dengan _sesuatu _yang mengerikan okay. Bukankah lebih menyeramkan serangga daripada hantu dan ketinggian?

"Tidak perlu kau beritahupun aku sudah tahu." Jongin masih tetap berjalan ke arah kiri.

Sehun menggeram kesal. "Jadi kau mau kemana? Kau tidak ingin ke kelas?" Setelah Sehun selesai mengatakan itu, anak dengan surai pirang berbalik dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ini sudah masuk jam ketiga dan kau masih mau masuk kelas?" Jongin mendecih. "Rajin sekali."

"Hey setidaknya aku mencoba untuk tetap belajar. Lagipula Lee saenim bilang kita harus langsung ke kelas kan."

Terdiam sebentar, "Terserah." Kemudian berbalik lagi dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Sehun masih bergeming di tempatnya, menatapi punggung Jongin dan koridor kosong di sisi kanannya berkali-kali sembari menimbang-nimbang. Suara ketukan sepatu Jongin yang semakin menjauh dan koridor di kanan yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba terlihat remang-remang membuatnya takut, tanpa berpikir panjang kemudian berteriak sekuat tenaga–"JONGIN TUNGGU AKUU!"

Berbalik dengan tatapan kejam pada anak dengan ransel biru terang –yang sekarang berlari seperti di kejar seratus ekor bulldog ke arahnya. "Jangan berteriak bodoh!"

Sehun berhenti tepat di samping Jongin dengan terengah dan menatap anak itu dengan wajah tanpa dosa. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh berteriak? Bebas dong."

Si tan melotot padanya dan berbalik membelakanginya dengan sengit. "Terserah."

Setengah mengejar, Sehun berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Jongin yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih lebar dan cepat. "Kenapa kau senang bilang terserah sih?"

"Kenapa kau begitu cerewet sih?"

Mendengar sindiran yang di tujukan padanya, anak dengan rambut platina memajukan bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Aku kan hanya ingin tahu."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah tahu."

Sehun makin cemberut. Anak ini ternyata lebih judes dari yang dia kira. "Lalu kita akan kemana?"

Jongin mendadak berhenti dan anak di sebelahnya reflek ikut berhenti. Mereka saling tatap beberapa detik dengan si pirang yang melotot dan si platina yang memasang wajah polos, dan dengan mendadak –lagi– Jongin kembali berjalan seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Jongin?" Sehun mengejar dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah anak lain. "Hey, kita akan kemana ini?"

"Kau mau ikut atau tidak?" Si tan bicara dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

Sehun mengangguk kuat-kuat–"Mau~"–hingga tak sadar mengeluarkan aegyo.

"Kalau begitu diam dan ikuti."

Wajah Sehun sekarang jutek tiada tara. Oh bahkan aegyo kecilnya tidak mempan juga, ia mulai curiga anak ini terbuat dari batu. "Huh ya sudah."

Mereka berjalan pelan-pelan dalam hening. Tampaknya mencapai ujung koridor ini saja akan memakan waktu satu jam dan Sehun yang pada dasarnya memang selalu di kelilingi orang-orang yang tidak bisa diam –_baca; Baekhyun Luhan_– tidak tahan lagi, tapi anak di sebelahnya terlihat tidak akan berbicara banyak, jadi dia berusaha menahan diri.

_Lebih baik daripada harus pergi ke kelas sendirian._

Oh Sehun ternyata memang penakut.

…  
0o0o0  
…

"Baek, kalau kubilang anak itu tidak akan masuk kelas sekarang, pasti benar."

"Dia sedang bersama orang pembolos sedunia sih."

"Duh, pasti Jung saenim menambah hukuman horornya Sehunnie."

"Itu kan karena Lulu! Kenapa kau mengatakan pada guru-guru kalau mereka adalah _partner in crime_? Itu tidak ada dalam permainan kan."

"Kupikir kalau guru-guru melihat hubungan mereka seperti itu mungkin akan menjadi lebih seru. Lihat saja nanti."

"Sehunnie memang harus di hukum lebih sih."

"Iya hihihi~"/"Hohoho~"

PLETAK

PLETAK

"Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, kalau kalian ingin mengobrol dan tertawa di pelajaranku lebih baik kalian bercanda di luar saja!"

…  
0o0o0  
…

"Atap?" Sehun memperhatikan sudut-sudut ruangan yang di penuhi sarang laba-laba di hadapannya itu dengan ngeri. "Tangga ini menuju ke atap, kan?"

"Hn."

Melihat Jongin mulai melangkah ke arah ruangan _menyeramkan_ itu, Sehun buru-buru menarik lengan si tan. "Kau yakin lewat sini?"

"Ya."

"Memangnya tidak ada jalan lain menuju ke atap?"

"Tidak."

Ugh singkat padat dan jelas sekali. Seekor makhluk kecil berwarna coklat kemerahan terbang melewati kepala Sehun dan ia buru-buru mengeratkan genggamannya di lengan Jongin ketika anak tan itu berusaha menarik tangannya kembali. "Tidak bisakah kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih… errr _bersih_?"

Jongin menatap si rambut platina dengan aneh. "Kau takut?"

"A-apa?"

"Kau takut dengan hewan-hewan kecil itu kan."

Gelagapan. "Ti-tidak, aku tidak takut!"

"Kalau begitu kita tetap lewat sini."

Tatapan remeh itu lagi. Sehun benar-benar merasa harga dirinya –yang memang sudah tidak utuh sejak dua anak gila memberikannya dare yang sama gilanya dengan mereka– terancam, jadi dia melepaskan tangan Jongin dan mengeratkan ransel birunya dengan gagah. "Siapa takut."

Dan dalam beberapa menit berikutnya, mereka sudah berada di anak tangga ketiga dengan Oh Sehun yang terus bergelayut di lengan anak tan dan merengek-rengek dengan mata terpejam rapat.

"Oh ayolah Jongin kau tidak berfikir kita akan selamat jika lewat sini kan?"

"Jongiiinnn kumohon."

"Mereka tidak mendekatiku kan?"

"Aku janji akan mengulitimu jika kita sudah sampai. Aku janji."

"Aku serius dengan perkataanku!"

"Jong, kurasa ada sesuatu yang menempel di wajahku."

"Errr apakah kita sudah sampai?"

"Lama sekali huhuhu kurasa aku akan mati."

Jongin menarik tangannya dengan paksa tiba-tiba dari pelukan Sehun, membuat anak yang tidak lebih cerewet dari Baekhyun itu menjerit heboh dengan mata yang masih di pejamkan. "KIM JONGIN KIM JONGIN KAU DIMANA! JONGIN JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DEMI TUHAN INI DIMANA AKU TIDAK TAHU SEMUANYA TERASA GELAP"

Anak lain memutar matanya jengah. Dia tidak tahu anak dengan wajah flat seperti Oh Sehun bisa segila itu.

Nah, sekarang dia tahu dan memang harus tahu. Dunia memang sudah abstrak.

"Atap ini tidak gelap, bodoh." _Tolol sekali._

"Tapi ini gelap!"

"Karena kau menutup matamu!"

Sehun bergeming dengan matanya yang masih tertutup, tapi tangannya perlahan mulai turun dan meraba-raba lantai. "Kita sudah sampai kan? Apakah aku sudah boleh duduk?"

Jongin memutar matanya lagi. "Terserah."

Anak dengan rambut platina segera duduk dengan senang dan sedetik kemudian ia berjengit, berdiri lagi. "AAAAA APA ITU!"

Bersikap acuh, Jongin duduk di sudut yang tidak jauh dari anak absurd yang di bawanya itu dan mulai berbaring, menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan.

"JONGIN TOLONG AKU SELAMATKAN AKU AAAAA"

Menggeram, si anak tan pura-pura tidak mendengar dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"JONGIN YATUHAN AKU AKAN MATI HUHUHU"

Jongin berbalik membelakangi anak yang sedang merengek dengan berisik itu dan pura-pura mendengkur.

"KIM JONGIIIINNNN!"

Bangkit dalam satu hentakan, si pirang menyala balas berteriak kencang. "BERISIK, BODOH! KALAU ADA GURU YANG LEWAT DI BAWAH DAN MENDENGAR TERIAKANMU BAGAIMANA?!"

Ouh, Kim Jongin yang OOC.

"MAKANYA TOLONG AKU!"

Jongin akhirnya berdiri dengan marah dan menghampiri si platina. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?!"

Sehun berbalik dengan mata masih terpejam–_bagaimana bisa dia betah memejamkan matanya terus seperti itu?_ "Hiks."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Ada sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam bajuku! Hiks."

_Hanya itu._ Jongin memutar matanya. "Buka."

Anak yang bersurai platina mendongak padanya dengan mata tertutup. "Apa?"

"Buka seragammu."

"TIDAK MAU!"

Jongin mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Ya sudah." Dan kembali ke tempatnya semula, mencari posisi yang di rasa nyaman untuk kembali berbaring.

Uh, rasanya damai sekali. Angin dan sedikit cahaya matahari yang menelusup lewat celah-celah atap mendukung rasa kantuknya. Dalam semenit kemudian dia pasti akan terti–

"AAAAAA JONGIN DIA MERAYAP DI PUNGGUNGKU! HUHUHUHUHU"

Berjengit dan terduduk. _Dia bahkan baru memejamkan mata._ "Ya Tuhan."

Mengusap wajahnya jengah, Jongin kembali mendekati anak berkulit pucat yang sedang meronta-ronta dengan mata masih tertutup itu dan menarik paksa almamater merah kotak-kotak yang di pakai si platina.

"YA YA YA KIM JONGIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

"Jangan berisik, bodoh."

"KYAAAAA!"

…  
0o0o0  
…

"Lu, dia benar-benar tidak akan masuk ke kelas sekarang, ya?"

"Kurasa tidak."

"Kalau di lihat-lihat, Kim Jongin itu menyeramkan sebenarnya… Hitam, mengerikan, suka menonjok orang, hidup pula."

"Heol. Dia tidak akan mengapa-apakan Sehun, Baek."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin sih?"

"Melihat teman-temannya yang tidak lebih dari kumpulan idiot, kurasa Kim yang paling waras di perkumpulan itu tidak akan mau menyakiti orang secengeng Sehun."

"Hey barusan kau itu mau mengatakan Chanyeol kan."

"Oh ya, pangeranmu yang satu lagi itukan memang termasuk dalam kategori orang-orang idiot."

"Isssh Chanyeol itu keren dan tidak idiot, idiot."

"Kau saja yang tidak sadar, idiot."

"Biarpun begitu dia manly, idiot."

"Dia hanya sering menonjok orang, idiot."

"Tapi tidak lembek sepertimu, idiot."

"Kau bahkan tidak lebih jantan dariku, idiot."

"Aku–"

PLETAK

PLETAK

"Byun Baekhyun, Xi Luhan, kalau kalian masih ingin meneruskan pernyataan idiot kalian lebih baik keluar saja!"

…  
0o0o0  
…

Kalau ia boleh kembali ke pagi hari, Sehun akan memilih tidak mengikuti Kim Jongin membolos disini dan mengikuti pelajaran di kelasnya saja.

Berapa kali dia berteriak tadi? Dua puluh? Lima puluh? Seratus?

Errr memalukan. Image manly-nya runtuh sudah.

_Apalagi tadi dia sempat berteriak nyaring seperti anak perempuan yang akan di perkosa saat Jongin melepas almamater dan kemeja sekolahnya–sejujurnya anak itu hanya 'membantu' mengeluarkan kecoa dari dalam seragamnya. Huhuhu._

Kalau Luhan dan Baekhyun tahu hal ini, mereka pasti akan menjadikannya bulan-bulanan seumur hidup.

"Hey."

Jongin tidak menyahut. Sehun mengulurkan telunjuknya dan mencoba menusuk lengan tan itu dengan jarinya, "Hey kau."

Jongin masih tidak menyahut.

"Kim Jongin, aku bicara padamu."

Anak dengan surai pirang menyala itu menoleh dan menatapnya datar. "Oh."

"Tidak bisakah kita pindah dari sini?"

Jongin duduk tegak dan mengalihkan pandangannya, mengukir-ukir ubin berdebu di sampingnya dengan telunjuk.

"Cuma ini tempat yang aman." _Oh, jadi anak ini selalu bolos disini._ "Kalau kau mau tertangkap sedang di luar kelas saat jam pelajaran dan mendapat hukuman lagi, ya silahkan saja pergi."

_Hukuman lagi?_

TIDAK TERIMAKASIH. SEHUN SUDAH CUKUP PEGAL MEMBAYANGKANNYA.

"Ngomong-ngomong." Sehun mencoba mengajak bicara lagi _partner_ incarannya ini. "Kau galak sekali kemarin."

Terdengar dengusan menyebalkan dari anak tan yang duduk di seberangnya. "Karena kau terus mengomel dan mengganggu tidurku."

Hening beberapa saat sebelum–"JADI SELAMA SETENGAH HARI KUBANGUNKAN KEMARIN KAU MEMANG SUDAH BANGUN?!"

Jongin yang mendapat 'reaksi orang flat di atas rata-rata' itu hanya tertawa remeh. "Kau pikir aku akan tidur selama apa?"

"Kau…" Anak dengan kulit pucat yang tadinya sudah berdiri dan hampir meninju wajah tampan nan seksi tapi menyebalkan di hadapannya itu akhirnya menurunkan tangannya yang sudah mengepal sempurna dan mendesis kesal. "Menyebalkan."

Sehun kembali duduk di tempatnya dengan segala sumpah serapah yang ia keluarkan sedangkan anak lain dengan santai mulai berbaring lagi.

"Tapi Yixing gege kan kasihan…"

Si pirang yang mendengar gumaman yang di keluarkan anak lain melirik sedikit. "Itu kan salah dia sendiri."

Mendadak tersulut emosi lagi, si platina melotot. "Dia sesalah apa sih? Hanya gara-gara aku masuk ke rumahmu kan? Aku ini kan bukan orang jahat."

Jongin menatapnya dengan tidak minat. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

MENYEBALKAN.

Melihat anak tan di depannya mulai mengambil posisi dan terlihat mengantuk, Sehun buru-buru bangkit dan menghampiri anak itu. "Kau mau tidur disini? Tempat _kotor_ begini? Yang benar saja!"

"Sekarang mungkin sudah istirahat pertama." Jongin menguap panjang. "Dan aku tidak mau turun."

"Kau mau membolos seharian huh?" kesal, Sehun mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh dengan seragam acak-acakan itu.

"Hn."

"Yang benar saja, Jongin!"

"Kalau kau mau belajar ya turun saja." Jongin menepis tangan kurus Sehun yang terus mengguncang bahunya. "Jangan ganggu aku."

Dan dalam satu kedipan mata cantik Sehun, segera terdengar dengkuran halus dari anak di depannya ini.

"Cepat sekali!" Antara terperangah, tidak percaya dan kesal, Sehun bertahan dengan posisi mulut terbukanya. "Anak ini tidak pernah tidur atau bagaimana sih."

Seingatnya, tadi pagi ia berangkat agak kesiangan dan lupa tidak menjemput si hitam ini, tapi akhirnya malah bertemu di ruang konseling. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana cara anak itu bangun, entah di bangunkan Yixing atau maidnya atau bagaimana, tapi Sehun masih ingat saat mereka berdua sedang di ceramahi panjang lebar oleh Jung saenim kepala pirang si Kim Jongin ini sempat terantuk meja beberapa kali. Kelihatannya mengantuk sekali sampai Jung saenim memukul kepalanya dengan penghapus papan tulis. _Kasihan juga._

Dan sekarang, anak hitam itu tidur seperti kucing. Terlihat nyenyak sekali. Persis seperti Luhan Baekhyun hidup yang garang dan Luhan Baekhyun tidur yang imut. Sehun yang awalnya berniat usil jadi tidak tega juga.

"Lalu aku bagaimana dong."

Meratapi nasibnya, Sehun ikut berbaring di sebelah punggung Jongin yang membelakanginya. "Kalau aku turun sekarang pasti di beri hukuman lagi..."

Terus berfikir dengan posisi berbaring seperti itu membuat kelopak matanya memberat, terlebih angin yang melesak masuk melewati celah-celah atap benar-benar membuatnya mengantuk–

"Pokoknya jika nilaiku merah mereka berdua yang harus mempertanggung jawabkannya."

–dan jatuh tertidur juga.

…  
0o0o0  
…

Jongin menatap malas kedua anak yang sekarang bergulingan dengan hyper di ruang tamu. Satu yang bersurai cokelat kayu itu adalah sepupunya, dan satu lagi yang dengan surai platina itu–tolong jangan di tanya mengapa anak berisik itu ada di rumahnya sekarang.

Yeah, sebelumnya Jongin dan Sehun sukses tertidur di atap yang penuh dengan debu dan hewan-hewan yang di takuti Sehun itu dan terbangun satu jam setelah sekolah usai–membuat Sehun kalang kabut setengah mati _"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada ibuku?"_ dan Jongin sang ahli bolos yang sudah sangat berpengalaman akhirnya menyarankan agar dia berpura-pura sedang melakukan kerja kelompok saja dan akan pulang saat hari hampir gelap.

_Tapi maksudnya bukan kerja kelompok di rumah Jongin juga._

Sehun dengan tanpa dosa menyalahkan seluruhnya pada Jongin dan mengatakan tentang seluruh dosa membolos mereka dan akhirnya Jongin membiarkan anak itu menumpang sementara di rumahnya.

"Sudah hampir gelap."

Yixing dan Sehun menoleh dari permainan mereka pada Jongin. "Apa?"

"Sudah hampir gelap." Anak tan itu menunjuk dengan tidak minat ke arah Sehun. "Albino, nanti kau di cari ibumu."

Sehun menatap ke arahnya dengan sinis. "Kenapa kau sangat peduli huh."

Jongin memutar matanya. Maksudnya kan supaya anak platina yang berisik ini cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari rumahnya dan hidupnya akan kembali damai dan tenang.

Anak dengan rambut cokelat kayu menatap ke arah Sehun dengan khawatir, "Sehunnie mau pulang sekarang?"

Menatap jam dan menatap keluar jendela, memang sudah mulai gelap. "Iya, ge." Sehun mengintip ponselnya yang sedari tadi ia biarkan dan mendapati sepuluh pesan baru dari ibunya. "Ibuku juga sudah menyuruhku pulang."

"Sehunnie pulang sendiri? Gelap-gelap begini?"

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi."

Yixing menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah. "Bagaimana jika Sehunnie di antar Jongin saja?"

Jongin berteriak protes. "KENAPA AKU!"

Sehun berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya tersenyum polos. "Tidak usah." Senyum lucunya perlahan berubah menjadi seringai. "Aku akan di jemput temanku."

…  
0o0o0  
…

"KYAAAA LULU MENYINGKIR KAU!"

"BAEK JANGAN MENGHALANGI JALANKU!"

"AAAAAH SEDIKIT LAGI SEDIKIT LAGI!"

"HEY KAU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN LEBIH CEPAT LAGI YA?!"

"LU–"

_**SOMEONE CALL THE DOCTOR NAL BUTJAPGO MALHAEJWO~**_

Baekhyun berjengit, terkejut setengah mati dan mendelik ke arah Luhan yang tampaknya tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan ringtone yang volumenya melebihi rata-rata itu. "LU PONSELMU!"

_**SARANGEUN BYUNG JUNGDOK OVERDOSE~**_

"LULUUUU!"

"BERISIK BAEK AKU SEDANG KONSENTRASI!"

_**SHIGANI JINALSUROK TONGJENEUN HIMDEUREOJWO~**_

"LU ANGKAT PONSELMU KUMOHON!"

Melihat temannya berguling-guling di tempat sambil menutupi kedua telinganya, Luhan akhirnya dengan malas menjeda game mereka dan beranjak untuk mengambil ponsel hitam dengan corak-corak merah miliknya itu.

_**JEOMJEOM GIPSUGI PPAJYEOGAN–**_

Si brunette –yang baru saja bernafas lega– menatap temannya heran ketika anak dengan rambut madu itu malah membuka inbox ponselnya alih-alih mengangkat telepon. "Siapa yang menelepon tadi?"

"Siapa yang menelepon?" Menatap temannya geli. "Yang tadi itu bunyi pesan masuk, bodoh."

Baekhyun menganga tidak percaya. "Hanya pesan dan suaranya sekeras itu? Kau waras tidak sih?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu dengan tampang menjengkelkan dan Baekhyun memilih cemberut ketika anak lain mengacuhkannya demi ponsel.

_**[From; hunbodoh**_

_**hyung karena hari sudah gelap dan kau yang bertanggung jawab atas semua dare ini maka jemput aku di rumah kim jongin sekarang]**_

_Anak bodoh ini…_ "Pintar sekali memanfaatkan keadaan." Luhan cepat-cepat mengetikkan balasannya, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang merajuk balik menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

_**[To; hunbodoh**_

_**AKU TIDAK PUNYA WAKTU MENGURUSI ANAK TIDAK MODAL SEPERTIMU, KAU BISA PULANG SENDIRI KAN]**_

Tidak sampai semenit, balasan berikutnya –yang ringtone-nya segera di ubah ke mode diam– datang.

_**[From; hunbodoh**_

_**aku bilang pada ibuku kalau kau yang akan mengantarku pulang. jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau bibi xi menyita motormu karena kau tidak mau menjemputku.]**_

"LUHAANN! KAU BELUM MENJEMPUT SEHUNNIE?"

Suara teriakan ibu Luhan terdengar kemudian dan kedua kepala dengan rambut kecokelatan itu spontan menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan.

"Menjemput Sehun?" Baekhyun menatapnya aneh, seolah-olah dia punya hubungan tersembunyi dengan anak platina itu di belakang. Hell.

"Biarkan saja." Kemudian mereka kembali berkutat dengan balapan mereka di layar televisi.

"LUHAN INI SUDAH HAMPIR MALAM! KASIHAN SEHUNNIE MENUNGGUMU!"

Luhan mendelik sebal ke arah pintu kamarnya–walaupun ibunya tidak sedang berdiri di sana, tapi ia merasa lebih baik memelototi pintu daripada memelototi ibunya yang tentu saja akan membuat kepalanya terkena lemparan panci terbang. "IYA MA SEBENTAR!"

"SEKARANG!"

"IYAAAA SETELAH INI!"

"BERANGKAT SEKARANG ATAU MAMA AMBIL KEMBALI SIM DAN MOTORMU, LUHAN!"

Sekarang kalian tahu darimana kegalakan Luhan berasal, bukan.

"IYAIYA MAMA SEKARANG!" Menghela nafas, Luhan menatap Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan anak anjing penasaran. "Kurasa setelah ini aku akan punya job baru, Baek."

…  
0o0o0  
…

"Sehunnie mau pulang sekarang ya?"

Anak platina menoleh dan mendapati temannya memasang wajah sedih. "Jangan sedih begitu ge, temanku akan menjemput~"

"Hei Xing, biarkan saja albino jelek itu pulang!" Jongin yang sedang bersantai di teras luarnya berteriak ketus, membuat Sehun melotot padanya.

"Sehunnie," Sehun menoleh lagi dan mendapati wajah Yixing tengah memohon. "Foto dulu denganku, untuk kenang-kenangan, boleh ya?"

Kenang-kenangan?

_Memangnya mereka pasangan sehidup semati yang akan berpisah jauh selama-lama-lama-lama-lama-lama-lamanya hah. _Jongin yang mengintai interaksi keduanya dari 'singgasana' teras yang ia duduki memicing sirik.

Dan beberapa meter dalam jangkauan mata tajam Kim Jongin, anak pucat dengan rambut platina sedang berfanboying dalam hati. _Ya ampun wajah memelas Yixing gege lucu sekali ya ampun._ Tentu saja Sehun mau! "Baiklah!"

Mulai mengeluarkan ponsel putih dengan gantungan miniatur boneka seperti PinkuPinku miliknya, membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengarahkannya ke mereka berdua. "Say kimchi!"

JPRET

Jongin yang duduk jauh dari mereka memutar matanya malas ketika sepupunya dengan anak platina itu memekik senang atas foto mereka. _Apa yang menyenangkan dari itu._

"Sehunnie nanti kirimkan padaku ya!"

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku kan tidak punya nomor gege~"

"Kemarikan ponselmu!"

Jongin memilih mengabaikan mereka ketika kedua orang itu mulai berbincang –ia tidak bisa mendengarnya karena jaraknya terlalu jauh– dan bertukar ponsel.

Ketika Sehun dan Yixing mulai bersiap mengambil foto lagi, tiba-tiba ponsel putih itu bergetar dengan heboh. Keduanya mendesah kecewa.

_**[From; penculikpinkupinku**_

_**HEY BODOH KALAU KAU MASIH BUTUH WAKTU SATU TAHUN LAGI UNTUK BERSELCA AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MENINGGALKANMU]**_

Sehun memalingkan wajah, melihat motor Luhan sudah terparkir di sudut gang dan pemilik motor tersebut sedang memasang pose sok keren di atas motor dengan wajah galak.

"Itu temanmu?" Yixing bertanya lucu. Sehun mengangguk dan membungkuk sekilas, "Aku pulang dulu ya ge! Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Kemudian mulai berlari pergi. "LUHAN HYUUNG MAAFKAN AKUUUU~!"

Anak dengan rambut madu yang di tuju melotot seram. "JANGAN BERAEGYO PADAKU!"

Yixing tertawa melihat percakapan absurd kedua orang itu dan mulai melambai, sementara gerbang di depannya menutup. "SEHUNNIE BESOK MAIN KESINI LAGI YA!"

Anak dengan rambut platina meloncat naik ke atas motor –membuat Luhan marah-marah– dan balas melambai senang ke arah gerbang yang mulai menutup itu. "TENTU! SETIAP HARI!"

Kemudian motor Luhan mulai melaju dengan tidak stabil karena kedua orang yang menaikinya sedang asyik saling balas mencubit satu sama lain, bertengkar dan berteriak-teriak.

Jongin yang sedang meminum kopinya dengan hikmat tersedak total ketika mendengar teriakan Yixing. "Yix-uhuk-xing!"

Anak dengan rambut cokelat kayu yang sudah kembali itu menoleh dengan polos. "Apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengundang anak albino itu lagi?" katanya, setengah berbisik tajam. Kalau si albino berisik itu berani menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya lagi, demi tuhan Jongin akan membuangnya ke kutub utara agar hidupnya kembali tenang sejahtera.

"Sehunnie baik kok. Dan dia tidak albino, dia hanya terlalu putih. Jonginnie iri karena kulitmu hitam dan dia putih kan."

IRI? Hell no, kulitnya ini eksotis dan seksi asal kalian tahu. Separuh gadis-gadis di sekolah menyukainya karena kulitnya.

"Jonginnie harus akrab dengannya, ya, aku tidak mau tahu."

Oh ya. Yixing itu pecinta kedamaian.

Jadi dia… Tidak boleh menyiksa albino itu ya….

Uh okay. Yixing memang sering di tinggal sendirian hanya bersama maid-maid di rumahnya, jadi mungkin sepupunya itu merasa sedikit bosan dan kesepian. Dan jujur saja anak platina itu adalah satu-satunya yang pernah menjadi teman Yixing, mungkin karena itu dia menjadi agak berlebihan dengan teman barunya.

Lagipula Jongin kan bisa membatasi anak albino itu agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan sepupunya. Ayo Kim Jongin berfikir positif saja.

Mendadak tanpa aba-aba sedikitpun Yixing menyodorkan layar ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan pesan MMS berisi sebuah foto ke depan wajah Jongin.

_**[From; Sehunnie~3**_

_**file:  
Ini selca tadi yang kau minta ge. Selamat malam~ Jangan lupa makan ya^^]**_

"FOTONYA LUCU YA JONGINNIE?" Yixing tanpa aba-aba lagi berteriak dengan hyper. "AKU AKAN MENCETAK FOTO INI DAN MENEMPELNYA DI KAMARKU~ AIH SENANGNYAA"

Kemudian anak dengan rambut cokelat kayu itu masuk dengan berjingkrak senang, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih melongo berusaha mencerna keadaan.

Mereka bahkan sudah bertukar nomor ponsel, eh?

_Itu artinya si albino kurus itu akan lebih sering mengganggu kehidupannya._

Baiklah. Selamat tinggal, hidup Kim Jongin yang damai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Maaf kalau chap ini hancur.**_

_**Maaf kalau tidak memuaskan.**_

_**Maaf untuk keterlambatan update.**_

_**Maaf karena tidak sempat membalas review.**_

_**Moodku kembali rusak setelah skandal BaekYeol yang L nya terganti menjadi N, haha. Bisa di bilang BBH adalah ultimate biasku dan aku bener-bener ga pernah nyangka akan seperti ini. Dan semua itu**__**—**__**dari kissing**__**—**__**di mobil terbuka. I mean, hello, mereka sudah 4 bulan menipu semua orang dan (ternyata) selalu kode-kodean di insta, dan pertama ketahuan netizen malah sudah ke acara kisseu? Di mobil terbuka?**_

_**Yang lebih menusuk**__**—berita Kris bahkan masih simpang siur terbang kemana-mana sedangkan rumor BaekYeol yang L-nya diganti N (maaf tapi aku masih belum rela menyebut pasangan baru itu.) dalam sekejap mata segera di konfirmasi. Tidakkah itu sangat….sangat menyebalkan, sangat menipu, sangat menyakitkan, sangat mengerikan, sangat…sangat…**_

**Yeah, EXO success broke my heart with broke their promises one by one.**

**But I stayed. Whatever they do, whatever happens, whatever scandal they make, I'm keep going to be a part of this fandom. Our fandom.**

_**Last, review ya guys. Komentar dan kritik kalian sangat dibutuhkan untuk membuat fanfik ini menjadi lebih baik lagi. Jangan karena seluruh skandal itu membuat review fanfiksi ini berkurang /dor. Thankseu.**_

**21.06.2014**

**byunpies**


	4. Chapter 3

**Love Dare  
byunpies****storyline**

Rated: T

Length: Chapter

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Fic Are Mine, But All The Cast Aren't—EXCEPT TO OH SEHUN WHO OFFICIALLY BELONGS TO ME, YEHET~ /kicked

.

.

.

.

.

**Warn; OOC, boyxboy content, crack pair, typo(s)**

**NOT LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 3]**

.

.

.

.

.

_Ada kerikil._ Tendang.

_Ada kelereng._ Tendang.

_Ada botol._ Tendang.

_Ada kaleng._ Tendang.

_Ada batu besar._ Ten—"AW!"

Sehun melompat-lompat kesakitan dan meringis. Sekelompok anak perempuan yang tampaknya sedang berolahraga pagi dan seorang anak laki-laki dengan anjingnya menatap si platina terkejut, kemudian berlalu sambil sesekali menatapnya curiga.

Ia melengos iri.

Hari ini Minggu dan Sehun tetap harus pergi ke sekolah, menyelesaikan hukuman fisik mereka setidaknya satu pekerjaan. Yang menyebalkan adalah—semalam dia tidur larut, kelepasan membaca novel setebal buku sejarah yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan sekolah dan ibu tersayangnya yang ajaib tiba-tiba membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali—sepertinya seseorang telah mengadukan hukuman yang ia dapat bersama Kim Jongin pada sang ibu dan membuatnya terkena serangan pagi familiar seperti kemarin lusa. _Mungkin ibunya mendapatkan les kilat 'cara ekstrim membangunkan seorang Oh Sehun' dari Luhan dan Baekhyun, siapa yang tahu?_

Udara pagi ini sangat-sangat-sangat dingin dan Sehun mulai merasa kakinya akan membeku. Mengeratkan jaket warna tosca dengan gambar rilakkuma miliknya, anak itu mempercepat langkahnya dan berhenti di depan rumah dengan gerbang tinggi seperti penjara yang familiar.

Ting tong

"_Siapa disana?"_

Rasanya seperti déjà vu. Sehun tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Ini aku, ge."

Pekikan dari seberang intercom tersebut terdengar kemudian.

"_Sehunnie? Tunggu sebentar ya!"_

Dalam beberapa detik, gerbang raksasa di depannya terbuka. Anak platina itu melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan ragu-ragu dan di sambut anak dengan rambut cokelat kayu yang tengah berlari senang ke arahnya.

"Kau datang untuk bermain?"

"Bukan, ada hukuman di sekolah yang harus kami selesaikan hari ini ge." Mereka mulai berjalan masuk seiring gerbang di belakang mereka yang menutup. "Aku harus datang bersama Jongin, kalau tidak hukuman kami akan menjadi dua kali lipat."

"Hukuman ya?" Wajah Yixing tiba-tiba berubah mendung. "Maaf ya Sehunnie jadi ikut di hukum karena Jonginnie waktu itu."

Mendadak Sehun di liputi rasa bersalah. "Tidak apa-apa, gege~" Mengeluarkan aegyo demi menghibur sepupu Jongin itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, dimana anak itu? Masih tidur ya?"

Well, Sehun tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya harus membangunkan si pangeran tidur yang berpura-pura tidur hingga tengah hari seperti saat itu. Tubuhnya sudah cukup pegal-pegal okay.

"Tentu saja tidak," Yixing kembali cerah dan Sehun bersyukur dalam hati. Entah kenapa ia begitu menyayangkan sosok anak dengan rambut cokelat kayu ini. "Beberapa menit sebelumnya, sih, aku melihatnya tertidur di ruang makan setelah sarapan."

Anak dengan rambut cokelat kayu terus mengoceh sementara yang platina sibuk mengagumi sepanjang lorong yang mereka lewati. Dua kali Sehun ke rumah berdominan abu-abu ini hanya pernah masuk kamar Jongin dan bermain di ruang tamu saja, belum pernah melewati lorong ini. Jadi jangan salahkan kalau dia akhirnya _sedikit_ terperangah.

Banyak lukisan-lukisan yang di pajang di sepanjang dinding lorong yang cukup luas untuk menampung sekitar 5 orang dewasa itu. Hampir seluruhnya menggambarkan penari, sisanya alam atau sekedar abstrak. Sehun juga sempat melihat guci-guci antik dan patung-patung berukuran sedang di bawah pajangan lukisan itu beberapa kali. _Rasanya seperti sedang melihat pameran._ Sepertinya orangtua Jongin dan Yixing penyuka seni.

Sehun lama-lama sebal sendiri. Kapan mereka akan sampai? Tidak mungkin kan hanya pergi dari ruang utama ke ruang makan membutuhkan waktu satu jam. "Ruang makan itu jauh sekali ya."

Yixing tertawa mendengar pernyataan yang lebih mirip keluhan dari anak di sampingnya. "Karena berada di tengah-tengah rumah ini. Aku juga sering malas kalau harus berjalan jauh-jauh hanya untuk makan, tapi Jonginnie malah lebih suka makan disana. Entahlah, dia memang terlalu memiliki aturan–"

Sementara Yixing terus mengoceh tentang seberapa jauhnya ruang makan itu dan kekakuan Kim Jongin dengan segala etika konyolnya, Sehun sibuk memikirkan hal lain. Oh ayolah, sebesar apa rumah ini sebenarnya? Dia mulai paham mengapa banyak sekali maid di rumah abu-abu ini.

Anak dengan rambut cokelat kayu tiba-tiba menunjuk ke arah depan, "Satu belokan itu dan kita langsung sampai di dapur utama."

Mereka berjalan masuk dan mendapati satu punggung dalam balutan kaus abu-abu sedang duduk di depan meja, terlihat memainkan ponsel. Sehun melihat sekilas wajah Kim Jongin yang terlihat aneh dan sedikit berbisik pada Yixing, "Kenapa dia memakai masker?"

Anak dengan rambut cokelat kayu sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai telinga Sehun yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu, kemudian balas berbisik. "Aku juga penasaran kenapa. Dari tadi dia tidak mau membuka maskernya."

"Mungkin dia sedang flu."

"Tapi kemarin dia baik-baik saja kok."

"Mungkin dia punya suatu penyakit."

"Entahlah, tapi dia memang sering tiba-tiba memakai masker seperti itu sih."

Anak bermasker yang sedang di gosipi dua anak lain tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan menyandang tas, terlihat terkejut ketika pandangannya berpapasan dengan anak platina.

"Hai Jonginnie, Sehunnie datang menjemputmu." Yixing berkata dengan senang tanpa menyadari kedua anak lain saling menatap sengit. "Kau sudah siap berangkat?"

Jongin mengangguk cepat-cepat pada sepupunya dan tanpa aba-aba menarik tangan Sehun paksa—yang tentu saja mendapat semprotan pedas dari empunya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!"

Si platina menarik tangannya kembali, tapi Jongin terus berusaha menyeretnya dan berbisik dari balik maskernya dengan kejam. "Cepat atau kau akan mati."

Sehun meronta tidak terima. Ini masih sangat pagi untuk berangkat menyelesaikan hukuman mereka dan dia kan masih mau mengobrol dengan Yixing, lagipula Jongin kira dia hewan yang bisa di tarik-tarik begitu. "Aw–hey itu sakit!"

Tentu saja, seperti yang kita kenal; Kim Jongin _bukan_ orang yang tidak tegaan pada anak berisik macam Oh Sehun. Anak dengan rambut pirang itu terus menyeret Sehun sepanjang lorong yang anak platina itu lewati dengan Yixing tadi–dan yang di seret terus mengeluarkan sumpah serapah–, sedangkan di belakang mereka si rambut cokelat kayu hanya mengikuti dengan senang tanpa menyadari aura peperangan dari kedua anak di depannya.

Seretan Kim Jongin ternyata sangat cepat dan dalam beberapa menit mereka sudah berada di halaman depan, memperhatikan gerbang terbuka. Jongin kembali menyeret Sehun yang sekarang dalam keadaan terbekap dengan tangannya dan sibuk meronta-ronta. "Kami berangkat."

"Dadah Sehunnie!" Sehun yang sedang merajuk pada Jongin akhirnya membalas lambaian Yixing dengan setengah hati. "Hati-hati ya!"

Jongin berteriak pada Yixing dengan suara teredam, "Jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang asing!"

Si rambut cokelat kayu seolah tidak melihat keberadaan sepupunya disana, hanya terus melambai senang pada Sehun. "Dadaahh! Jaga Jonginnie baik-baik yaaa~!"

Sehun bisa mendengar geraman Jongin dari balik masker anak itu. "Jaga apanya."

Setelah aksi penyeretan seorang Oh Sehun berjalan hingga sejauh beberapa meter dari rumahnya, Jongin melepaskan anak platina itu—yang tentu saja langsung marah dan mengumpat-umpat.

"Kim Jongin jelek!"

"Hitam!"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Bau!"

"Kejam!"

"Tidak berperikeSehunan!"

Puas berteriak-teriak, Sehun mulai melakukan aksi ngambek dengan berjongkok di pinggir, terus mencibir dan mencebikkan bibirnya. Si pirang yang melihatnya hanya mendengus dan berdiri di samping anak itu, tidak peduli jika jalanan mulai ramai dan orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka–lebih tepatnya memperhatikan anak konyol di sampingnya–dan mulai berbisik-bisik heran.

Seorang anak laki-laki memperhatikan mereka dengan tertarik dan menunjuk si rambut platina tanpa malu, "Ma, hyung itu kenapa?"

Wanita di sampingnya hanya menatap Sehun sekilas. "Mungkin dia sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya."

"Kekasihnya itu hyung yang satu lagi itu ya Ma?"

"Ya mungkin, sudahlah ayo jalan lagi."

Keduanya mendelik.

Sadar mereka akan terus dalam posisi seperti itu hingga malam jika tidak ada yang mengalah, Sehun akhirnya mengakhiri aksinya dan berdiri—tentu saja masih dengan mengibarkan bendera perang untuk Kim Jongin walau tidak sekeras sebelumnya. "Kenapa sih kau ini? Kukira kau bahkan tidak akan berangkat sekolah makanya aku menjemputmu! Mengingat kemalasanmu tentu saja rasanya mustahil kau akan berangkat sepagi ini, ew."

Jongin sama sekali tidak menjawab rentetan omelannya dan Sehun kira anak itu mungkin memakai masker karena sakit gigi, tapi ketika si pirang itu membuka maskernya dan menghirup udara dengan rakus—

"ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTAGA ASTA–hmph"

Jongin menatap malas Sehun yang sekarang menepis maskernya –yang baru saja ia lempar ke mulut anak itu– dengan wajah jijik. "Berisik."

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL–hmmmppphhh"

Orang-orang sekarang mengamati mereka seakan mereka adalah artis paling tenar yang tersasar di kebun binatang dan Jongin akhirnya merasa risih juga, mulai menyeret lagi anak platina yang (anehnya) sekarang terlihat tidak keberatan dan hanya terus memperhatikan wajah si pirang. Bahkan ketika akhirnya mereka sampai di sekolah dengan posisi seperti itu –hingga penjaga sekolah yang membukakan gerbang untuk mereka bertanya-tanya tentang hubungan keduanya– dan Jongin melepaskan si platina, anak itu sama sekali tidak mengumpat seperti sebelumnya.

Mereka berjalan berkeliling setelah mendapat suruhan dari pak penjaga untuk mencari seluruh peralatan di gudang-gudang, dan selama itu Oh Sehun terus mengamati wajah anak yang berjalan dengan angkuh di sampingnya hingga akhirnya yang di amati mendelik kejam.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Sehun menunjuk wajah Jongin dengan takjub. "Wajahmu…. kenapa?"

Well, sebenarnya tidak aneh Sehun sampai terpana seperti itu. Wajah Kim Jongin yang kemarin masih baik-baik saja tiba-tiba di penuhi baret luka juga beberapa lebam yang terlihat menyakitkan dan itu cukup menjelaskan tentang masker, tapi…._ Masa Jongin berkelahi malam-malam?_ _Kenapa Yixing tidak tahu apa-apa? _"Jadi karena ini kau pakai masker? Jadi kau tidak flu ya?"

Si pirang mendelik sengit padanya. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sehun tiba-tiba kesal. Dia kan hanya mencoba peduli! "Kau–"

"Kita kesini untuk mengerjakan hukuman, oke, jadi kalau kau hanya ingin bertengkar denganku lebih baik kau pulang saja."

Cemberut, Sehun kembali memilih merajuk. "Apa-apaan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nih."

Menerima pel yang di sodorkan, Sehun menatapi anak lain –yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba terlihat mengantuk– yang kembali membongkar-bongkar seluruh rak dan lemari di gudang kecil itu. "Kau mencari apa lagi?"

"Sikat." Jongin menjawab tanpa menoleh.

"Untuk apa?"

Berbalik dan menatap anak platina dengan mata sinisnya. "Lalu kau mau menyikat dengan apa? Bajumu?"

Sehun mencibir. "Tidak perlu seketus itu kan."

Jongin mengacuhkan anak lain dan terus membongkar seluruh sudut ruangan itu tanpa berbicara apa-apa. Sehun –yang satu tangannya memegang dua tongkat pel dan satu lagi memeluk tas milik Jongin di dadanya– menatapi punggung anak tan dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sejak mereka sampai tadi pagi, Jongin sudah membongkar seluruh gudang yang ada di sekolah untuk mencari peralatan bersih-bersih mereka dan dia samasekali tidak menuntut Sehun untuk membantunya. _Mungkin Jongin sebenarnya tidak terlalu jahat._

Hampir dua puluh menit dan anak bersurai pirang menyala itu akhirnya berbalik. "Kau pakai yang ini." katanya, mengambil dua pel di tangan Sehun dan memberikan anak itu sebuah sikat yang sedikit kotor karena debu. Sehun melihat sikat milik Jongin dan mendelik protes.

"Kenapa aku dapat yang pink?"

Jongin menarik tas miliknya dari pelukan Sehun dan menatap anak itu malas. "Kan kau yang akan menyikat toilet wanita."

"Tapi tidak warna pink juga! Ada bunga-bunganya pula hih."

"Tapi kau suka kan."

"Tidak!"

Anak lain mengangkat bahu acuh dan menyandang tasnya, mulai berbalik pergi. Sehun mengejar dan berteriak-teriak, "Aku mau yang biru itu, Jongin!"

Tidak ada sahutan. Sehun mulai merengek, "Jongiiiiinnn~!"

"Jongin aku mau yang biru saja~"

"Tukar dong Jongin~"

"Isssshh Jongin tukaraaann!"

Berhenti, anak dengan surai pirang menyala menatapnya tajam. "Aku yang mencari dan terserah aku juga mau memberikanmu yang mana." Kemudian berjalan lagi.

Sehun menganga. Padahal dia baru saja memuji anak itu. Oh dia harus menarik kata-kata 'tidak terlalu jahat'nya barusan.

"SEHUNNIEE~!"

Sehun berbalik dan menemukan dua anak dengan rambut kecokelatan berlari ke arahnya. "Sedang apa kalian disini?"

"Kenapa ketus sekali sih." Baekhyun nyengir lebar, kelihatan senang sekali. "Kami mau pergi main, karena lewat sekolah dulu jadi menengokmu saja sekalian."

Luhan menyela dengan tawa tertahan, "Ada apa dengan sikat _feminim_ di tanganmu?"

Anak platina melirik sikat di tangannya dan menatap dua anak di depannya dengan tatapan merana. "Kim Jongin memberikanku sikat yang tidak manly seperti ini sedangkan dia mendapat yang biru dan dia tidak mau tukaran denganku karena dia yang mencari semua sikatnya," adunya.

Baekhyun menatapnya aneh. "Memangnya kau pikir PinkuPinku warna apa?"

"Itu kan pengecualian!" Mengingat boneka kesayangannya, Sehun tiba-tiba sedih. Luhan melihat perubahan wajah anak lain dan akhirnya merasa sedikit iba. "Errr… begini saja. Anggap ini permintaan kedua. Kalau kau berhasil berselca dengan Jongin, aku akan mengembalikan 'kekasih' pink milikmu itu."

Mendongak seketika dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Benarkah?"

Anak dengan rambut madu mengangguk meyakinkan. "Tapi kau tidak boleh curang."

Sehun meloncat dan memeluk Luhan brutal. "AWWW HYUNG AKU TAHU KAU MENCINTAIKU!"

"ukh—BODOH KAU MENCEKIKKU SIALAN!"

Baekhyun menertawai kedua anak di depannya dan kemudian nyengir lagi, terlihat berada di dalam dunianya sendiri. Sehun –yang baru saja selesai dalam usahanya membunuh anak berambut madu– menatap temannya yang satu lagi itu dengan aneh.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau tersenyum seperti itu terus sih?"

Luhan yang sibuk memegangi lehernya –korban kebrutalan si platina– dan melihat si brunette masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, jadi dia menjawab. "Sehunnie, kau harus tahu tentang seseorang yang menjadi _sedikit_ gila karena akan berkencan dengan Chanyeol nanti siang."

Si platina menatap Baekhyun dengan mata melebar lucu. "Kupikir kau dengan Kris hyung!"

Wajah si brunette mendadak menjadi suram. "Aku tidak tahu, sampai sekarang dia belum mengajakku kencan." Kemudian nyengir seperti semula. "Tapi Chanyeol juga keren kan hehe."

Kedua anak lain berpandangan dan mengangkat bahu.

"Bagaimana hukumanmu?" Luhan berusaha mencairkan suasana dan akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari dunia angan-angannya, mulai mendengarkan dengan semangat.

"Membersihkan kebun, toilet, dan tambahan soal fisika dari Jung saenim. Mulai besok setiap pulang sekolah aku juga harus mengikuti pelajaran tambaha–" Melihat wajah kedua temannya yang memerah seperti menahan tawa, Sehun mendelik. "KALIAN BERDUA MEMANG SUDAH TAHU AKAN BEGINI JADINYA KAN!"

Anak dengan rambut madu berdehem. "Seluruh hukuman yang kau terima itu salah satu dari permainan juga, sebenarnya." Cara Luhan mengatakannya terlalu sok dan santai, Sehun jadi ingin menjebloskannya ke hati Minseok saat itu juga. Tuh kan ngawur. "Jadi kerjakan yang benar atau kami tidak akan memberikan 'imbalan'mu."

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Bagaimana dengan Kris hyung? Ini kan tugasnya, kalau aku gagal dan dia di pecat kepala sekolah dari jabatannya bagaimana!"

Baekhyun melihat ke arah anak yang lebih tinggi dengan sinis, "Memangnya sejak kapan ketua OSIS mengurus absensi seluruh siswa? Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh mempercayai kata-kataku." Dan tawa melengking seperti nenek sihir dalam dongeng-dongeng terdengar kemudian.

TERBUAT DARI APA BYUN BAEKHYUN INI SEBENARNYA!

Melihat sikat pink bunga-bunga di tangan anak berkulit pucat di depannya terlihat akan di patahkan, Luhan mencoba menenangkan. "Ini juga salah satu langkah untuk mendekati Kim Jongin, kan."

"TAPI DIA ITU SUSAH SEKALI DI BANGUNKAN. AKU JADI PEGAL-PEGAL HUHUHU"

"Nah, jadikan itu pelajaran agar kau bangun sendiri dan tidak menyusahkan ibumu."

….benar juga sih.

"Hei albino! Mau sampai kapan kau main-main!"

Anak dengan kulit pucat mendelik ke sumber suara yang berdiri dengan angkuh beberapa meter di belakangnya. "Siapa yang kau panggil albino hah!"

"Itu si Kim Jongin?" Baekhyun berbisik, matanya memicing curiga. Sehun berbalik dan menatap anak brunette dengan lucu.

"Bukan. Itu Wu Yifan."

"Kenapa jadi Kris!"

"Kalau begitu Park Chanyeol."

"Hei hei!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudah tahu Kim Jongin masih di tanya."

"CEPAT SEDIKIT, ALBINO!"

Anak platina itu menepuk pipi kedua temannya satu-satu—yang langsung di protes oleh para pemiliknya. "Hyungideul aku pergi dulu yaaa~" Berbalik, Sehun mulai berteriak-teriak. "AKU TIDAK ALBINO DASAR KAU HITAM!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap dua anak dengan perbedaan kulit kontras yang berjalan menjauh sembari saling tarik menarik sikat –sebenarnya hanya Sehun yang menarik sikat biru milik Jongin dan Jongin mempertahankan miliknya– dan berteriak-teriak –sebenarnya hanya Jongin yang marah-marah dan membentak Sehun yang terus merengek–.

"Lulu."

"Apa?"

"Kenapa aku punya feeling…." Baekhyun menatap bingung Luhan yang balas menatapnya. "….kalau mereka akan saling jatuh cinta?"

…  
0o0o0  
…

"SELESAAAIII! YEHET YEHET"

Menggoyangkan tubuhnya, Sehun tertawa senang. Toilet di hadapannya sekarang sudah bersih hingga keseluruh sudut terkecil sekalipun–Sehun baru pertama kali masuk toilet perempuan seperti ini dan dia sebenarnya tidak menyangka toilet perempuan akan sekotor toilet laki-laki–dan itu adalah berkat dia. Mulai sekarang jangan remehkan kekuatan seorang Oh Sehun.

Anak berkulit pucat itu menurunkan lengan sweater dan ujung jeans-nya yang sebelumnya ia naikkan, mulai mengenakan kembali jaket dan sneakersnya. Menatap sekali lagi toilet bersih hasil usahanya itu dengan wajah bangga dan berjalan keluar untuk pulang.

Sehun menggosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Hari ini dingin sekali. Dia bahkan memakai jaket di atas sweater dan ibunya juga menyuruhnya membawa satu jaket lain untuk jaga-jaga jika jaket atau sweaternya basah. Membersihkan toilet di cuaca dingin seperti ini benar-benar menguji pertahanan tubuh.

Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak memakai baju hangat apapun untuk melindunginya dari dingin—kecuali masker yang tadi pagi ia pakai, tapi tentu saja itu tetap belum cukup. Sehun jadi bingung, apakah memang anak itu terbuat dari batu? Paling tidak dia kan bisa memakai syal seperti yang di pakai Baekhyun tadi pagi.

Bicara tentang Jongin, dia jadi penasaran sampai di mana anak itu menyelesaikan tugasnya. Berkunjung ke tempat anak itu tidak akan membuat masalah, kan?

Sehun berjalan cepat-cepat –koridornya sangat sepi dan ia mulai merasa takut– menuju toilet pria yang menjadi tugas Jongin. Satu tikungan lagi dan dia akan melihat pemandangan lucu si pangeran sok keren Kim Jongin yang sedang mengepel sambil merutu—

Sehun melongo.

—disana, di dalam, seseorang dengan kepala pirang MERINGKUK DI SUDUT. PUNGGUNG MENYANDAR KE DINDING. DENGAN PEL DAN SIKAT DI KEDUA TANGANNYA.

Anak platina itu menggeram kesal. "Kenapa dia selalu tertidur sih?"

Ia mulai mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat keadaan toiletnya–hanya seluruh lantai yang sudah bersih sedangkan sudut-sudut dan bilik-bilik toilet tersebut masih sama kotornya seperti saat sebelumnya ia mendatangi toilet ini.

_Bagaimana bisa dia tidur sedangkan masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang harus mereka selesaikan?_

Anak platina itu mulai merasa kesabarannya habis. Jongin boleh-boleh saja membolos kapanpun di manapun dan dia tidak akan mau peduli, tapi Jongin tidak boleh membolos di hukuman mereka. Tidak jika itu akan menyeretnya kembali ke ruang persidangan dan hukuman mereka di perberat. Bisa di pastikan seluruh nilainya –yang memang sudah tidak bagus sejak awal– akan semakin memburuk dan ibunya yang baik hati akan kecewa padanya dan ITU TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI.

Sehun sudah mengambil satu ember penuh air dan berniat menyiramkan seluruhnya pada Kim Jongin—sebelum dia melihat guratan lelah di wajah penuh lebam anak itu.

Berjongkok penasaran, anak platina itu menyingkirkan embernya dan mengamati wajah tidur anak lain. Terlihat damai dan lelah di saat bersamaan. Luka-luka di wajahnya terlihat sedikit mengering, tapi beberapa terlihat masih basah dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. _Ugh, kelihatannya sakit. _Sehun mencoba menyentuh lebam biru samar di pelipis Jongin dan anak tan itu mengernyit, membuat si platina sedikit menjauh dan memasang sikap siaga—takut-takut jika anak lain terbangun dan akan memarahinya karena berani mendekatinya seperti ini. Tapi Jongin hanya bergerak sedikit, terlihat mencari posisi yang nyaman dan kembali tenang.

Seluruh amarah Sehun menguap seketika. _Tidur di lantai dalam cuaca seperti ini tanpa baju hangat apapun pasti dingin sekali._ Dia tidak tahu mengapa sekarang rasa bersalah yang menyelimutinya, tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan si pirang dengan toilet yang belum bersih.

"Hhh, baiklah." Sehun berdiri dan menuding di depan wajah tidur anak lain, "Hanya sekali ini."

Ia melepas tasnya dan meletakkannya di samping tubuh Jongin, membuka kembali jaketnya—menatap bergantian jaket dengan dasar warna tosca tersebut dan Jongin berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya ia menyelimuti tubuh anak itu dengan jaketnya. Sehun menggulung kembali lengan sweaternya dan mengambil pel dan sikat dari tangan Jongin yang menggantung,

"Baiklah, darimana kita akan mulai?"

…  
0o0o0  
...

"ASTAGA!"

Anak berambut pirang terlonjak dari tidurnya. "Aku tertidur lagi."

Menatap ke sekeliling, Jongin mendapati ruangan yang sama seperti sebelum ia jatuh tertidur. "Masih di toilet." Tapi akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yang janggal—"Eh? Memangnya aku sudah membersihkan toilet ini?"

Ia berusaha berdiri dan sesuatu terjatuh dari pangkuannya.

Jaket tosca dengan gambar rilakkuma besar di bagian punggung.

"….Oh Sehun?"

Jongin merogoh ponsel dan melihat layarnya yang menunjukkan angka 16.23 pada tabel jam, jadi ia mulai berteriak lagi. "YATUHAN AKU AKAN TERLAMBAT!"

Anak tan itu buru-buru menyandang tasnya dan menyampirkan jaket itu di bahunya, berlari keluar seperti kesetanan sebelum matanya menangkap sosok putih bersurai platina familiar dengan sweater hijau yang sedang duduk sambil menunduk di depan pos keamanan samping gerbang milik penjaga sekolah. _Kenapa dia belum pulang?_

Seolah melupakan teriakan konyol yang ia keluarkan sebelumnya dan sesuatu yang ia katakan akan terlambat, Jongin mulai memasang wajah angker dan mendekati anak itu.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Sehun menoleh dari novelnya dan menemukan Kim Jongin berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah mengintimidasi seperti biasa. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah balik bertanya. "Kau mau pulang sekarang?"

"Kutanya sedang apa kau?"

"Aku sedang membaca, kau tidak lihat?"

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Entahlah." Mengangkat bahu. "Jadi kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Jongin menatap anak itu keheranan tapi akhirnya mengangguk. "Ya."

"Baiklah." Si platina mengemasi novel dan barang-barangnya yang sempat ia keluarkan dari tas dan Jongin akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. _Sehun menunggunya._

Melihat tas Sehun yang penuh dengan gambar rilakkuma dan Jongin seketika mengingat sesuatu berwarna tosca yang masih bertengger di bahunya. "Oh iya. Ini." Menyodorkannya pada anak platina yang menoleh terkejut.

"Ah, jaketku!" Sehun tersenyum senang dan nyaris mengambil jaket kesayangannya itu dari tangan Jongin sebelum ia menyadari tubuh anak tan itu menggigil samar-samar.

"Kau pakai saja." Anak platina mendorong tangan Jongin. Jongin kembali menyodorkan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Nih."

"Kau pakai saja. Kau tidak memakai apapun kan?" Sehun menepuk tasnya ketika tatapan anak lain jatuh ke arah tubuhnya. "Aku masih punya satu di dalam tas. Lagipula aku juga memakai sweater."

Jongin menatap anak platina beberapa saat dan mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, "Terserah." Tapi ia tetap memakai jaketnya. Tanpa sadar Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit ketika melihat tubuh Jongin tidak lagi semenggigil tadi, sedangkan Jongin sibuk membatin. _Oh Sehun ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga._

Mereka membungkuk pada pak penjaga –yang lagi-lagi memikirkan tentang hubungan keduanya– dan mulai berjalan keluar dalam hening ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Seorang Kim Jongin tertidur di toilet, tidak elit sekali."

Jongin mendelik dan menemukan seringai jahil si platina. Oh ayolah, dia baru saja mengatakan hal baik tentang anak itu beberapa detik yang lalu dan anak ini sudah kembali ke mode evilnya semula?

Tapi tidur di toilet memang konyol sekali sebenarnya. Terberkatilah Kim Jongin karena hari ini Minggu dan tidak ada orang yang bisa melihatnya dalam posisi tidak elit seperti itu—pengecualian bagi Oh Sehun, karena dia bukan orang. Percayalah sesungguhnya anak itu adalah jelmaan setan berisik yang menyamar menjadi anak berambut platina berwajah polos.

"Jadi," Sehun sepertinya akan kembali memancingnya bertengkar dan Jongin memasang sikap waspada. "Tidak ada kata terima kasih nih?"

Si pirang hanya memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu menggantikanku."

"Setidaknya kau mengatakan sesuatu sebagai balas budi untuk–HATCHIII" Jongin menatap terkejut anak di sebelahnya yang sekarang mengusap-usap hidungnya dengan kepalan tangan. _Dasar bayi._ "Pakai jaketmu, bodoh."

"Aku tidak bodoh!" Sehun merengek dengan hidung memerah.

"Kau bodoh karena mengerjakan tugas orang tanpa suruhan dan malah meminjamkan jaketmu pada orang lain sedangkan kau kedinginan." Melihat si platina yang terlihat tidak akan mengeluarkan jaketnya dalam waktu dekat, Jongin meninggikan suara. "Kubilang pakai jaketmu!"

"Jangan marah-marah juga huh." Sehun membuka tasnya untuk mengeluarkan jaket dan mengenakannya dengan cemberut, tapi matanya tiba-tiba menangkap senyum samar di bibir anak tan.

Mungkin setelah ini dia akan lebih mudah mendekati Kim Jongin.

…  
0o0o0  
...

"Kau tidak menuruti perkataan ibu lagi, ya?"

Sehun menelan kapsul terakhir dan mengernyit pahit, menenggak air putih yang di berikan ibunya dengan buru-buru lalu merengut dengan hidung memerah. "Aku pakai jaket kok! Hanya saja hari ini terlalu dingin jadi aku bersin!"

Terkekeh, ibunya mengusap sayang rambut platina anaknya. "Baiklah baiklah, ibu mengerti." Membetulkan letak selimut tebal yang di pakai Sehun sebelum membereskan bungkus-bungkus obat dan gelas di atas meja nakas kamar itu dan mulai beranjak. "Langsung tidur, ya. Jangan main gadget apapun lagi. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam." Ibu tersenyum padanya sebelum menutup pintu dan Sehun cepat-cepat menambahkan dengan lucu. "Aku sayang ibu~"

Tertawa atas kemanjaan anak laki-lakinya. "Ibu juga sayang Sehun."

Sehun memperhatikan ibunya keluar dan pintu kamarnya tertutup, sebelum menguap panjang dan meringkuk mencari posisi yang nyaman dan—

Drrrt drrrttt

"Hih!" Bangkit, anak pucat dengan hidung merah itu menatap kesal ponselnya yang bergetar di atas nakas. "Siapa, sih?"

_**[penculikpinkupinku's calling…]**_

"Menyebalkan."

Klik

"_**Yo wassup!"**_

Sehun memutar matanya. "Ada apa?"

"_**Kenapa dengan suaramu?"**_

"Hanya sedikit flu ringan."

"_**Oh, kau pasti tidak memakai jaketmu lagi."**_

Si platina mendengus jengkel. Kenapa Luhan selalu mirip ibunya sih. "Aku pakai, tapi hari ini dingin sekali makanya aku bersin-bersin."

Luhan mengeluarkan bunyi O panjang. _**"Memang cuaca sedang dingin-dinginnya sih. Lalu bagaimana 'kencan' hukuman dengan Kim Jongin hari ini?" **_Tawa menyebalkan anak berambut madu terdengar kemudian. Sehun merengek, "Apa sih hyung! Jangan menertawakanku!"

"_**Oke-oke." **_Terdengar deheman dan berganti lagi dengan suara ceria Luhan. _**"Coba tebak! Aku punya berita!"**_

Tipikal Luhan galak yang sensitif tapi lucu dan kelewat ceria saat perasaannya sedang baik. "Oh."

"_**Kau mau kabar menyenangkan atau tidak?"**_

Sehun mengusap-usap hidungnya. "Yang tidak menyenangkan dulu saja."

"_**Ih, padahal lebih baik kabar menyenangkan dulu." **_Hening beberapa saat._** "Engg… ini tentang Baekki."**_

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"_**Kau tahu kan tadi siang dia berkencan dengan Park Chanyeol? Teman Kim Jongin itu?"**_

"Errrr, aku baru tahu saat kau mengatakannya tadi pagi. Memangnya kenapa?"

"_**Aku menguntit mereka."**_

Mulai berbaring kembali, Sehun memasang ekspresi malas. "Aku tidak heran."

"_**Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana mereka berpegangan tangan seharian, aku d**__**—**__**" **_Bahkan dalam keadaan hampir sakit seperti itu pun Sehun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak usil, "Jadi kau cemburu?"

"_**Sialan, jangan memotong pembicaraanku!"**_

Si platina terkikik tanpa dosa. "Baiklah."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari seberang. _**"Dan mereka bertemu Kris."**_

Sehun bangkit dalam satu hentakan. "…Apa?"

"_**Sebelum kuceritakan, sekarang apa yang kau bayangkan tentang yang terjadi?"**_

"Baekki panik dan Kris akan meninju si tiang idiot Park karena telah merebut 'pacar' yang belum menjadi pacarnya. Lol."

"_**Hahahaha tadinya aku juga berpikir akan begitu, tapi ternyata tidak."**_

"Uh, katakan saja yang terjadi."

"_**Aku tidak tahu pastinya, tapi yang kulihat Kris sepertinya tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada mereka. Dia hanya meminta Baekki bertemu di taman belakang sekolah besok pagi, tentu saja dengan bisik-bisik. Tidak mungkin dia terang-terangan mengundang 'pacar'nya yang sudah nyaris menjadi pacar orang kan."**_

"Wow, dramatis sekali." Sehun berpikir-pikir dan mendadak menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. "Lalu kalau dia berbisik, bagaimana kau bisa mendengarnya?"

"_**Aku kan memasang penyadap pada Baekki."**_

"….Apa kau tahu kau ini mengerikan, hyung?"

Luhan tertawa sarkastik. _**"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kau ini mudah sekali di bohongi, dasar anak kecil." **_Si kecil bersurai platina mengerang sebal._** "Tadi Baekki meneleponku dan bercerita. Dia bilang dia takut, jadi dia memintaku ikut. Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk disana, jadi kau harus menemaniku ya. Titik."**_

"Baiklah." Hidung merahnya benar-benar terasa tidak nyaman dan dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan Luhan sekarang. "Memangnya apa yang akan Kris hyung bicarakan?"

"_**Kurasa mungkin siapa yang akan Baekki pilih antara dua tiang itu. Baekki tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi padaku."**_

"Kasihan Baek hyung." Hening. "Bagaimana dengan kabar menyenangkannya?"

"_**NAH!"**_

Sehun terjungkal di atas kasurnya dan meringis, memegangi telinga kanan malangnya yang baru saja mendapat teriakan cinta dari anak berambut madu di seberang sambungan telepon.

"_**AKHIRNYA MINSEOK MENERIMA AJAKANKU SABTU BESOK! WAWAWAWAWA"**_

"Oh, chukkae."

"_**Yah! Kenapa kau tidak terdengar senang begitu?"**_

"Aku senang kok." Sehun memang benar-benar senang karena sekarang dia sedang tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk eyesmile nyaris segaris dan dia terlalu senang hingga tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Itu kemajuan bagus untuk kisah percintaan sepihak anak berambut madu itu kan. Biarpun Luhan semenyebalkan apapun, Sehun tetap menyayanginya. "Baek hyung sudah tahu?"

Hening lagi beberapa saat sebelum Luhan menjawab, _**"Belum. Aku tidak berani bercerita padanya, nanti kalau aku di anggap bersenang-senang di atas penderitaannya bagaimana."**_

Sehun mencibir. "Pantas saja kau memilih meneleponku."

"_**Hey kau kan tetap maknae kami yang lucu dan manis dan imut…"**_

"Tampan?"

"_**Maaf tapi gelar tampan sudah menjadi milikku."**_

"Sialan." Sehun tanpa sadar menguap. Mungkin efek samping dari obat-obat yang ibunya berikan tadi.

"_**Kau sudah mengantuk ya?"**_

"Tidak. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

"_**Aku cuma mau mengatakan itu saja kok. Sana tidur, anak kecil tidak boleh tidur malam-malam."**_

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL!" Kikikan anak berambut madu terdengar. "Menyebalkan."

"_**Bercanda. Jangan tidur terlalu larut Hunnie, nanti flu mu semakin parah." **_Sehun baru saja akan terharu dengan perkataan Luhan yang terdengar sangat perhatian dan dewasa yang sangat langka terdengar itu, sebelum—_**"Selamat malam sayang~ Jangan lupa janji kita besok ya. Mmuah:*"**_

—Luhan kembali menghancurkan momen. "Eww menjijikkan." Tawa mengerikan Luhan sekarang terdengar membahana dari seberang sambungannya. "Selamat malam hyung. Aku tutup ya."

"_**Oke."**_

Klik.

"Memangnya kisah cinta-cintaan itu rumit sekali, ya?" Sehun menatap bingung layar ponselnya yang menjadi hitam dan meletakkannya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya, mulai berbaring dan mencari posisi yang nyaman sebelum—

Drrttt drrrtt

"Siapa lagi sih!" Kembali bangkit, anak platina itu menatap benci ponselnya yang bergetar lagi.

Drrttt drrrtt

_**[Yixing Ge's calling…]**_

"Hah? Gege?" Sehun buru-buru mengangkat ponselnya dan menggeser layarnya.

Klik

"Yoboseyo?"

"_**Sehunnie?"**_Entah memang perasaan Sehun saja atau suara Yixing memang terdengar bergetar seperti menahan tangis?

"Ya, ini aku. Kenapa ge?"

"_**Maaf aku membangunkanmu…"**_

"Tidak, aku memang masih bangun kok. Ada apa?"

"_**Ini tentang… Jonginnie…"**_

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Jongin?"

"_**Bisakah… Bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu untukku?"**_

Bola mata Sehun bergerak-gerak gelisah. Suara Yixing terdengar lirih sekali dan ia mulai merasa tidak enak. "Lakukan apa?"

"_**Jongin… Aku baru tahu… Dia…" **_Jeda beberapa saat dan terdengar suara...batuk? Ada apa dengan Yixing?_**"Dia ternyata selalu pergi keluar setiap malam dan pulang pagi hari. Aku tidak tahu dia kemana, tapi kurasa dia melakukan sesuatu…"**_

Sehun mulai bergerak-gerak takut di kasurnya. "Ge…"

"_**Setelah pulang dari sekolah tadi sore, dia pergi lagi. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan perasaanku tidak enak sejak sejam yang lalu, jadi aku berusaha meneleponnya tapi dia tidak menjawab. GPS ponselnya menunjukkan dia pergi ke belakang sekolahmu…tapi…aku tidak bisa mengikutinya. Kalau terjadi sesuatu…a-aku…"**_

DEG

Mematung sempurna. Isakan Yixing dari seberang ponselnya bahkan tidak dapat menembus gendang telinganya. Jantung Sehun rasanya berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat.

Setahunya, jalan di belakang sekolah mereka hanya ada gedung-gedung bekas tak terpakai. Sehun jadi merasa sedikit lebih baik. Tapi mendadak dia mengingat sesuatu.

Luhan dulu pernah bercerita tentang geng senior mereka yang malam-malam sering terlihat pergi ke belakang sekolah yang ternyata banyak di dirikan bangunan—

"Bukannya… Bukannya di sana ada klab malam?"

Isakan Yixing di ujung sambungannya semakin kentara. Sehun mulai gelagapan, bingung harus melakukan apa.

_Tapi ini kan tidak ada dalam permainan..._

"Jangan menangis, ge..." Ini sudah jam sebelas lebih dan dia terlalu takut untuk pergi keluar sendirian, ingat juga keadaan hidung merahnya yang sama sekali tidak membaik dan dia benar-benar ingin tidur secepatnya. Tapi isakan Yixing benar-benar membuat Sehun kalang kabut dan merasa bersalah, terlebih bayang-bayang si hitam Jongin dengan luka-luka di wajahnya sekarang mungkin dalam baha–_ih, apasih yang barusan dia pikirkan?_ "Baiklah baiklah! Aku akan mencarinya sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Akhirnya konflik mulai terlihat hohoho.**_

_**Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Seharusnya chapter ini dibagi dua, tapi kalau tiap chapter hanya berisi pertengkaran mereka terus kukira akan terasa membosankan. Justru kalau begini malah jadi panjang kan lol. (Dan sejauh ini aku hanya bisa apdet tiap 2 minggu sekali, kuharap itu tidak terlalu lama)**_

_**Siapa yang sadar chap kemarin kapslok jebol dimana-mana dan karakter BBH tidak terlalu terlihat? Setelah di baca ulang beberapa kali, itu bener-bener memalukan dan rasanya aku nggak percaya udah ngupdate chap itu sebelum di cek ulang. Mungkin karena saat membuatnya moodku sedang kacau dan sedang ilfeel sama BBH uh.**_

_**Dan katakan saja Baek disini sedang terlibat cinta segitiga lololol. Sebenarnya di chap-chap sebelumnya aku sudah memberikan beberapa 'clue' tentang cinta segitiga si diva ini di awal. Selamat untuk yang menyadari dan pernah menanyakannya di review/? Inilah jawaban kalian muehehehe.**_

_**Last, review ya guys. Ini bulan puasa dan membaca tanpa mereview sama saja dengan dosa lol. Thankseuu.**_

**05.07.2014**

**byunpies**


	5. Chapter 4

**Love Dare  
byunpies****storyline**

Rated: T

Length: Chapter

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Fic Are Mine, But All The Cast Aren't—EXCEPT TO OH SEHUN WHO OFFICIALLY BELONGS TO ME, YEHET~ /kicked

.

.

.

.

.

**Warn; OOC, boyxboy content, crack pair, typo(s)**

**NOT LIKE? DON'T READ!**

.

.

.

.

.

**[CHAPTER 4]**

.

.

.

.

.

"Enggh…."

Seberkas sinar menyeruak paksa ke dalam retina Jongin, membuatnya reflek memejamkan kembali matanya yang samar-samar sempat menangkap dinding berwarna biru langit dengan gambar-gambar aneh dan sesuatu seperti permen kapas berwarna platina dengan—_Tunggu dulu._

Obsidian gelap itu kembali membuka dengan horor dan yang pertama kali ia tangkap adalah anak berkulit pucat yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depannya dengan wajah menghina.

"Kau memang senang tidur ya, pangeran?"

Berusaha mengacuhkan genderang perang yang di tabuh anak lain, Jongin mengedarkan pandangannya. _Jadi gambar aneh di dinding biru tadi itu hanya stiker-stiker rilakkuma_. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Sudah–_ekhem_–13 jam setelah kau pingsan tadi malam."

Mulut Jongin spontan terbuka dan Sehun menahan tawanya. _Wajah bangun Jongin ternyata konyol sekali._ "Selama itu?"

"Uh—yeah." Sehun cepat-cepat mendekat ketika anak pirang itu kembali berusaha bangkit dengan paksa. "Jangan bangun dulu, id–_ekhem_–idiot, lukamu belum di obati."

Menyadari anak lain yang terus-terusan berdehem, Jongin mengernyit samar. "Suaramu jelek sekali." Tanpa sadar balik memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang hanya berjarak dua jengkal dari wajahnya dan dia baru sadar hidung anak itu juga terlihat lebih merah. "Hidungmu terlihat seperti tomat."

Sehun memberikan nada mengejek. "Selamat ya, aku terkena flu dan tenggorokanku sakit dan satu-satunya yang patut di salahkan atas semua kesengsaraanku ini adalah kau."

Jongin menatapnya aneh. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Si platina memasang wajah tergalak yang ia punya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Apa yang terjadi tadi malam itu? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kenapa Chanyeol hyung malah membawamu ke rumahku? Kenapa kau tidak mau pulang ke rumahmu sendiri? Kenap—"

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka dan wanita paruh baya dengan nampan masuk. "Sudahlah Hunnie, temanmu ini baru bangun." Wanita itu menghampiri meja nakas di samping ranjang yang di huni Jongin sekarang dan menyusun isi nampan yang ia pegang di atas nakas. Melihat dari kulitnya yang begitu pucat, Jongin dengan segera meyakini wanita di depannya adalah ibu dari si platina. "Makanlah dulu, nak. Kau pasti lapar sekali, ini sudah masuk jam makan siang."

"Terimakasih Bibi." Jongin tersenyum–bagaimanapun dia harus bersikap baik pada yang berbaik hati padanya–dan wanita itu balas tersenyum dengan mata hazelnya yang menyipit. _Benar-benar seperti Sehun, wow._

Anak platina yang memperhatikan acara lempar senyum sang ibu dan temannya mulai merajuk manja, minta perhatian. "Bu, punyaku mana?"

"Sehunnie kan bisa ambil sendiri."

Merengut. "Tapi kan aku sedang flu…"

"Flu tidak membuat kakimu lumpuh kan."

Skakmat.

Jongin di atas tempat tidur sibuk menahan tawanya dan wajah Sehun mulai memerah menahan tangis. "Ibu tidak sayang lagi padaku…"

Sang ibu tertawa. "Bercanda sayang, ini juga punyamu." Sekarang wajah Sehun benar-benar berwarna merah seperti hidungnya dan Jongin nyaris terbahak—langsung berdeham ketika tatapan berkaca-kaca si platina jatuh menuntut ke arahnya.

"Ibu iseng ih!"

Berbalik setelah menyusun piring di atas nakas, ibunya menatap Sehun dengan tersenyum. "Hunnie, cepat ambil kapas dan alkohol. Plester dan obat merah juga."

Yang di suruh masih memasang wajah sedih. "Aku kan tidak tahu itu dimana."

"Tentu saja di kotak P3K, ya ampun!"

Bersungut-sungut karena di perintah Ibunya untuk anak lain, Sehun berjalan keluar dengan menghentak setengah berlari dan kembali dalam sekejap dengan kotak putih dalam pelukannya—masih dengan cemberut. "Ini bu."

"Nah, obati temanmu ya. Cepat selesaikan makan siang kalian. Kalau kau mencari Ibu ada di ruang kerja." Beranjak setelah meraih nampan yang sekarang kosong. "Jongin, namamu Jongin kan?"

"Ya-engg-eommonim?"

"Tolong pastikan anak nakal itu menghabiskan jatahnya sendiri." Jongin menatap tidak mengerti, sedangkan Sehun yang baru saja di sebut merengek pelan pada ibunya yang sekarang mengerling pada mereka berdua. "Jangan nakal ya anak-anak."

"Ta-tapi—" Pintu tertutup tepat ketika Sehun mulai mengeluarkan aba-aba untuk merajuk lagi. "Yah, ibuuuu!_–uhuk–_Kenapa pergi!"

Jongin tertawa serak. "Haha."

Sehun menyambar gelas dari atas nakas–tidak peduli itu milik siapa–dan menenggaknya sampai habis, setelah tenggorokannya terasa lebih baik ia mulai kembali ke mode merajuknya semula. "Kenapa harus aku yang merawat si hitam ini sih!"

"Albino bodoh, aku juga tidak butuh kau." Anak tan sekarang sudah dalam posisi menyandar pada kepala ranjang dan tangannya mulai menggapai dengan setengah hati ke arah si platina, "Kemarikan kotaknya."

"Nih!" Sehun melempar kotaknya dan mendarat di perut Kim Jongin dengan menyakitkan—si korban meringis dan melotot. "Sial, untung perutku tidak ada lukanya!"

Mata hazel si kulit pucat mengamati anak tan yang mulai mengeluarkan beberapa botol obat dengan tatapan paling sinisnya. "Lakukan saja sendiri kalau bisa!"

"Tentu saja aku bisa."

Jongin dengan percaya diri pelan-pelan mulai meneteskan obat merah pada luka di lengan kirinya—gerakannya entah mengapa terlihat kaku dan _tanpa di bersihkan lebih dulu?_ Sehun mengernyit.

"Lukanya di bersihkan dulu, Jongin!"

Memutar mata, Jongin menyahut malas. "Yayaya, aku tahu."

Melihat si tan yang rusuh sendiri dan si ranjang kesayangan yang sepertinya mulai mengeluarkan alarm tanda bahaya–_Jongin bisa kapan saja menumpahkan semua obat berwarna dan bau itu pada kasurnya yang cantik kan!_–, jadi mau tidak mau Sehun mendekati anak itu dan merebut kotak di tangan Jongin. "Idiot. Begitu saja tidak bisa."

"Ini karena siku kananku sakit bodoh."

"Sakit begini masih bisa membual."

"Diam."

Sehun mengambil alih obat-obatannya dari tangan Jongin dan mulai meneteskan alkohol pada kapas baru, mengarahkannya ke wajah penuh luka si pirang. "Kenapa kau sampai seperti ini sih? Luka-lukamu kemarin saja belum sembuh." Anak tan berjengit dan mendesis ketika kapas itu dengan sukses menyentuh salah satu luka di pipinya. _Uh, rasanya pasti sakit sekali._ Bahkan anak ini masih sempat-sempatnya menjaga image. Kalau Sehun jadi Jongin mungkin sudah berteriak-teriak. "Wajahmu ini sudah jelek, jadi tambah jelek kan."

Jongin mendelik. "Berisik."

Sehun menekan kapasnya dengan sengaja dan Jongin benar-benar melompat sekarang. "ADUH! Itu sakit!"

"Maaf." Sehun memeletkan lidahnya, kembali berkutat dengan wajah penuh luka si Kim. "Apasih yang kau lakukan tadi malam?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Merengut karena keketusan anak lain, si platina dengan sebal mulai menebak-nebak sendiri. "Oh, kau pasti mabuk ya!" tuduhnya tiba-tiba, menunjuk hidung anak lain dengan botol obat yang di pegangnya. "Kau pasti datang kesana untuk minum-minum!"

Jongin menatapnya jengah. "Apa kau mencium bau alkohol dariku?"

Si platina itu mendekat kembali dan mengendusnya, "Heum, kurasa…. Iya." Jongin mendelik tidak terima dan Sehun balas menatapnya dengan mata melebar lucu. "Kau memang bau alkohol, aku baru saja memakaikan alkohol ini pada wajahmu!"

_Bodoh._ Jongin memutar matanya lagi. "Bukan alkohol obat, bodoh."

"Jadi apa?"

Ayolah, Jongin tidak mungkin nekat memperkenalkan bau alkohol dari bir yang sebenarnya pada anak laki-laki setengah bayi seperti Oh Sehun kan? "Hah, dasar bocah."

Sehun yang keras kepala tentu saja tidak menerima jawaban seperti itu, jadi dia mulai memikirkan opsi lain. "Ah, kalau begitu kau membayar perempuan!" teriaknya, merasa menang ketika si pirang di depannya buru-buru menegakkan tubuh dan melotot mengancam.

"Aku tidak!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau kesana?" Mulai memancing perdebatan, Sehun pikir ini saat yang tepat untuk anak tan itu menjelaskan hal-hal aneh yang ia lihat selama tiga hari sebelumnya. "Setiap malam! Pantas saja setiap hari kau selalu terlihat mengantuk dan tertidur dimana-mana. Yixing gege bilang kau sering pakai masker walaupun tidak flu, berarti kau sering babak belur seperti ini! Tadi malam bahkan gege sampai menangis padaku, dia—"

Jongin mengangkat tangannya tiba-tiba. "Aku mengerti, bisa hentikan ucapanmu tidak?"

"Tidak sebelum kau memberitahuku alasannya." Sehun melipat tangannya di dada dengan angkuh. _Tipe bayi manja yang keras kepala_. Jongin menghela nafas berat—persis seperti orang tua dan Sehun terkikik, membuat si tan itu melotot lagi.

"Aku… Aku bekerja di sana."

Anak platina membelalak heboh, mulutnya terbuka. "K-kau… Bekerja… Menjadi–"

"Hentikan pikiran kotormu, bodoh!" Anak dengan kulit pucat itu mengaduh seketika setelah Jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang melempar botol alkohol berukuran sedang ke kepalanya. "Aku bekerja di sana dengan bantuan temanku, pamannya pemilik klab itu."

Sehun mendekat dengan wajah tertarik. "Bekerja sebagai apa?"

"Yah, sesuai keadaan. Kadang aku menjadi DJ, kadang band dengan teman-temanku, kadang menari kalau sendirian, kadang membantu bartender, kadang menjadi security dadakan seperti kemarin dan tadi malam."

Manggut-manggut sok mengerti. "Jadi kau… Melerai pelanggan yang mabuk, begitu?"

"Hn, begitulah."

_Jadi wajah anak ini babak belur sebelumnya karena alasan yang sama ya._

Mendadak sadar pada suatu hal, Sehun kembali bertanya penasaran—sembari tangannya sibuk dengan luka di lengan dan pelipis anak lain. "Tapi untuk apa kau bekerja? Kau orang kaya, rumahmu juga besar."

Anak tan itu menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali bersuara sinis—mengabaikan 'sikap' bersahabatnya beberapa menit yang lalu. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kali ini Sehun tidak akan kalah dengan kalimat 'kau tidak tahu apa-apa' yang selalu Kim Jongin katakan itu. "Dan kenapa gege tidak tahu apapun?"

Jongin tersentak horor dan bangkit dalam satu hentakan–seolah melupakan semua lukanya–lalu kemudian berteriak dengan absurd, "Jangan beritahu apapun pada Yixing!" membuat si platina ikut meloncat dan menatapnya heran.

"Kenapa?"

Sadar tingkahnya terlalu berlebihan dan memancing kecurigaan anak lain, Jongin kembali memasang wajah datar. "Pokoknya jangan."

Oh Sehun si bayi-manja-keras-kepala-yang-tentu-saja-tidak-akan-terima-dengan-jawaban-seperti-itu mulai merengek-rengek. "Kenapaaaaa~? Kenapa aku tidak boleh memberitahu gege?"

"Berisik."

"Ayolah Jongin~"

"Tidak."

"Jongin~"

"Tidak."

Sehun cemberut—tapi dia tidak pernah kehabisan ide. "Bagaimana jika kukatakan pada gege kalau sepupunya Kim Jongin yang menyebalkan ternyata selama ini memakai masker karena wajahnya yang sudah jelek itu babak belur…" Sehun sih sebenarnya tidak tahu kenapa Yixing tidak boleh tahu hal ini, _mungkin Jongin hanya tidak ingin sepupunya khawatir. _Jadi ketika melihat Jongin mendelik padanya, Sehun semakin bersemangat membully anak tan itu. "…karena bekerja di klub malam tanpa sepengetahuan dia? Oh, gege pasti akan sedih sekali dan menangis berhari-hari."

Tapi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, Sehun-lah yang akan pertama kali membunuh Kim Jongin karena menyakiti gege tersayangnya—_tidak peduli kalau Jongin bahkan adalah sepupu Yixing_, dasar aneh.

Jongin melotot dengan penuh ancaman pada anak dengan kulit pucat itu. "Awas saja kalau kau berani."

Bukannya takut, bayi platina itu justru menantang. "Apa? Apa yang akan terjadi padaku kalau kuberitahu pada gege?" _Jongin kan sedang sakit, dia tidak mungkin berani menyakitiku. _Sehun berdansa ria di dalam hati.

"Kumakan kau."

Tertawa setan, anak platina mendekatkan wajahnya pada anak lain dengan senyum remeh yang menyebalkan. "Coba saja." Merasa harga dirinya di olok-olok oleh anak bayi berkulit pucat yang bahkan tidak lebih berani dari Zitao itu, Jongin menggeram rendah sebelum—

_Krauk_

Satu

Dua

Tig—

"HYAAAAAAAAH!"

Ganti anak tan yang tertawa setan. "Rasakan itu."

Sehun berlari ke balik pintu lemarinya dan melotot, tatapan horornya mengarah ke cermin di balik pintu itu dimana terlihat refleksi tangannya yang sibuk memegangi pipi kanan—yang bahkan warnanya sekarang memerah _hampir_ seperti hidungnya. _APA YANG BARU SAJA ANAK HITAM ITU LAKUKAN DEMI RAJA NEPTUNUS DARI LAUT UTARA BIKINI BOTTOM! _"K-ka-kau-a—"

Jongin rasanya ingin terjungkal dan tertawa hingga Kris Wu si ketua OSIS menjadi pendek dan Do Kyungsoo dari grup vokal menjadi tinggi—wajah flat Oh Sehun yang biasanya terlihat sok itu sekarang terlihat sangat idiot dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melebar dan…Ugh, kenapa bisa ada orang sekonyol ini sih!

Sehun mendelik pada anak tan yang sekarang terlihat nyaris bergulingan di atas kasur cantiknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Jongin jahat sekali padaku….hiks."

Anak yang mendapat delikan sedih hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Aku hanya menggigit sedikit, reaksimu saja yang terlalu berlebihan."

Sehun cemberut, bibirnya manyun dan di cebik-cebikkan. Gigitan itu tidak sakit sih sebenarnya…tapitapitapi bagaimana bisa anak itu menggigit pipinya yang mulus dan cantik dan lucu ini! Luhan dan Baekhyun saja tidak pernah boleh menyentuh pipinya dan anak ini malah menggigit—ugh, _how dare him!_

"KAU KANIBAL YA!" Sehun tiba-tiba berteriak absurd, tidak peduli orang lain akan sakit jantung mendengar jeritannya. "KAU SUKA MAKAN ORANG KAN! MENGAKU SAJALAH!"

Jongin menoleh malas atas kehebohan anak lain yang tidak masuk akal. "Aku kan tidak bisa memukulmu, jadi kugigit saja."

Sehun mendelik ngeri. "Kau mengerikan!"

"Kau yang menantangku."

Mulai lelah berdebat, anak platina sekarang sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengerang sedih di depan cermin dan meratapi pipi putihnya yang sekarang punya corak baru—terima kasih pada Kim Jongin yang sangat berjasa. "Aaarrrggghhh pipiku pipiku pipiku—"

"Kalau kau masih ingin berisik seperti itu, akan kugigit pipi yang satu lagi."

….sial. "Ja-jangan berani kau!"

Mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi menyebalkan—sepertinya Jongin mempelajari tingkah itu dari Sehun kalau kita mengingat seluruh koleksi dari ekspresi tak terduga yang pernah di tampilkan wajah flat anak itu. "Aku berani. Aku baru saja menggigit yang kanan, ingat?"

Ugh, Sehun merasa dia sudah seperti makanan saja. "Sial kau Jongin, kalau pipiku mengkerut bagaimana!" Di lanjut dengan mendumel pelan, "Lagipula apa enaknya gigit-gigit pipi orang."

Tidak tahan untuk menggoda anak lain yang sedang _ngambek_, Jongin menjawab asal. "Pipimu manis, kau coba saja sendiri."

Anak platina mencebikkan bibirnya—Jongin akhirnya sadar jika anak itu selalu memakai bibirnya untuk mengekspresikan perasaannya sendiri, _tapi bibir itu…..ugh sial_. Untung saja pengontrol hormonnya yang baik benar-benar berjasa di momen-momen terkutuk seperti ini.

"Kau bercanda!" teriak Sehun, terlihat kesal sekali. _Tapi pipinya memerah, dan Jongin tidak ingat apa dia juga sudah menggigit pipinya yang satu lagi karena sekarang kedua-duanya merah seperti hidungnya._

"Kau tahu aku tidak pernah serius," _tapi tidak pernah bohong juga._ Wajah Jongin datar sekarang dan Sehun rasanya ingin menambah luka-luka di wajah anak itu karena sudah membuat pipinya jadi merah, hey, dia tidak merona ya!

"Hei albino,"

Sehun menoleh dari cermin di depannya dengan wajah sedih, terlihat kesal saat matanya bertubrukan dengan tatapan malas anak tan yang kembali berbaring malas di atas kasur cantiknya. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang pipimu yang manis, aku jadi lapar."

Sibuk merutuki anak lain yang membuat pipinya merah lagi, Sehun menutup–membanting–pintu lemarinya dan melipat tangan di dada, menghindari tatapan anak itu. "Ya makan saja sana!"

Jongin merentangkan tangannya. "Ambilkan."

Sehun menoleh horor. Kenapa si galak itu jadi seperti ini sih? "Kau punya tangan kan? Ambil saja sendiri!"

"Kau lupa tanganku sedang sakit…"

Mendesis. "Dasar gila." Dan beberapa detik kemudian, perutnya yang _sial tidak mau berkompromi_ malah mengeluarkan bunyi aneh dengan tiba-tiba dan Jongin tertawa mengejek.

"Sepertinya ada bayi kelaparan di sini."

Sehun memutar matanya dengan sebal. "Cih." Tapi dia tetap menurunkan seluruh piring dan mangkuk yang sebelumnya ibunya simpan di atas nakas ke permadani yang di gelar di atas lantai kamarnya, dan Jongin masih dengan gaya angkuhnya turun dari kasur dan duduk layaknya raja di atas permadani sebelum—"AW!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA."

Meringis, Jongin memperhatikan luka di lututnya yang baru saja bergesekan kasar dengan permukaan permadani itu. "Sial."

"Makanya jangan sok." Si platina yang beberapa detik sebelumnya menertawakan anak tan dengan keji itu mulai membuka tutup kedua mangkuk yang paling besar dan meringis. "…..duh."

"Kenapa?" Jongin melongok karena mendapati wajah meringis anak lain dan menemukan satu mangkuk penuh sup ayam yang masih sangat panas, sedangkan mangkuk lain kelihatannya terisi bubur yang sudah mendingin. "Oh."

"Rasanya seperti makan di rumah sakit saja!" Sehun mengerang sebal. "Ibu juga tega sekali tidak memberikanku karbohidrat!" Dan Jongin menatap sinis anak itu.

"Bubur ini juga karbohidrat, bodoh."

"Terserah."

Hening mendominasi ruangan itu ketika Sehun mengambil jatahnya dan mengoper sendok sup pada anak tan. "Kau ambil sendiri ya."

Jongin cepat-cepat merebut piring dan sendok sup dari tangan anak platina ketika di lihatnya hanya ada sedikit bubur dan kuah sup dengan tiga potong wortel di dalam piring anak itu. "Aku saja yang bagikan!" sentaknya, mulai memasukkan lagi satu sendok besar bubur dan beberapa sendok sup ke dalam piring Sehun. "Pantas saja tubuhmu seperti lidi, porsi makanmu seperti porsi kurcaci begitu."

"Ini langsing, idiot." Sehun dengan kesal mengawasi Jongin yang dengan seluruh kekejamannya menambah makanan di piringnya itu. "AAAAH JANGAN BANYAK-BANYAK!"

"Ini sedikit, idiot! Makan saja dan jangan berisik!"

Merengut, Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya sebelum meraih piring yang di sodor paksa oleh Jongin dengan tidak niat.

"Hei albino." Sehun menoleh sengit dan hanya mendapati anak tan yang masih menunduk, sibuk mengambil jatahnya sendiri. "Kau tahu, kurasa hingga lukaku hilang aku tidak akan pulang."

Anak platina melebarkan matanya dengan lucu. "Sial! Aku tidak mau terus tidur di kantung!"

"Haha."

"Sial Jongin, enyah saja kau."

"Hahaha."

"UHH INIKAH BALASANMU SETELAH PENYELAMATAN DARIKU TADI MALAM?"

Jongin menatap anak itu malas. "Siapa yang menyelamatkan siapa?"

"Huh, kalau aku tidak datang mungkin kau sudah mati." Sehun menuding Jongin dan anak tan itu membuat ekspresi seperti ingin muntah. _Sebenarnya sih kalau Jongin mau jujur,_ Sehun benar-benar tidak membantunya sama sekali karena anak itu datang dengan piyama dan rambut acak-acakan dan malah berkeliaran seperti anak anjing tersesat—_itu_ adalah klub malam dan bukan tempat balita bermain, ya Tuhan, seseorang bisa saja menyeret anak laki-laki kelas sebelas yang pikirannya masih seperti bayi itu ke suatu tempat dan Jongin yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan serta 'perkelahian'nya malam tadi tidak bisa membantunya, dan—

"Untung saja Chanyeol hyung mau membantuku, kau pakai pingsan segala sih."

—yeah, untung saja kemarin Chanyeol si keponakan pemilik klub sedang ada di tempat dan anak platina itu berhasil lepas dari ahjussi-ahjussi mabuk setelah Chanyeol mengancam mereka—hey, Jongin tidak mengamati Sehun kok! Chanyeol yang mengatakan semua itu sebelum dia tertidur–_pingsan_–di mobil ketika Chanyeol mengantarnya dan Sehun pulang, _dan hanya mendengar ceritanya saja jantung Jongin rasa-rasanya akan meledak. Jadi ada untungnya juga dia tidak melihat._

"Aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata pamannya Chanyeol hyung yang punya klub itu." Sehun sering melihat anak-anak ber-image berandal yang selalu satu meja dengan Jongin di kantin, dan ingatannya masih sangat bagus untuk mengingat Park Chanyeol yang sering Baekhyun bicarakan dan Park Chanyeol yang menjadi pahlawannya tadi malam adalah orang yang sama seperti salah satu dari kumpulan anak-anak itu. "Oh, dia juga temanmu kan Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk dengan tidak niat, dan Sehun dengan semangat merubah topik. "Bagus sekali, kau harus membuatku mengobrol dengannya lain kali!"

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena aku ingin."

"Kenapa kau ingin?"

"Karena Baekki hyung sedang dekat dengannya, aku harus tahu orang seperti apa Chanyeol hyung itu." Jongin mengangguk mengerti dan Sehun sibuk tersenyum sendiri—Mengingat Chanyeol telah menjadi pahlawan Sehun tadi malam, itu sudah menambah satu poin untuk merestui hubungan Baekhyun dengan anak yang tingginya di atas rata-rata itu dan Sehun harus memberitahukan ini pada Luhan secepatnya.

"Oh, kau teman yang baik ternyata." _Kenapa pujian jika di lontarkan oleh mulut Jongin selalu terdengar seperti ejekan? _Anak tan itu tiba-tiba terduduk tegak dan Sehun ikut terduduk dengan terkejut, mendapati wajah marah anak lain dan Sehun segera sibuk mengingat-ngingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan hingga membuat wajah si hitam itu menjadi mengerikan—"Kau kira itu tempat apa, hah? Orang-orang itu bisa menculikmu, kenapa kau bodoh sekali!"

_Oh, topik yang tadi lagi._ "Mereka baik kok!" Mencari alibi karena tidak mau di salahkan, Sehun kembali bercerita dengan menggebu. "Malah menawariku minum juga. Tapi mereka memberiku sirup yang warnanya gelap, ketika kuminta air putih mereka bilang tidak ada…jadi tidak kuterima."

_Dasar bayi, otaknya itu berpikir apa sih!_ Jongin benar-benar harus mengingatkan sepupunya Yixing agar tidak mengutus anak balita seperti Sehun untuk menjemputnya lain kali.

_Ding dong_

Keduanya menoleh spontan ke arah pintu.

"Suara apa itu?"

"Bel." Sehun melongok dari jendela kamarnya dan dia bisa melihat dua sosok berambut kecokelatan dengan seragam berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. "Siap—OH SIAL."

Jongin menatapnya penasaran. "Siapa itu?"

"Luhan dan Baekki hyung." Wajah si platina sekarang panik dan Jongin yang belum dapat leluasa bergerak hanya bisa menatap anak lain –yang mulai mondar-mandir tidak jelas– dengan bingung dalam posisi duduknya.

"Kau kenapa?"

_Ding dong_

"Oh tidak tidak tidak tidak, mereka akan membunuhku!"

Jongin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terus bertanya penasaran. "Mereka siapa?" Dan Sehun melompat-lompat dengan histeris, menunjuk jendela dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Mereka! Yang sekarang berdiri di depan pintu rumahku!"

Masih belum dapat mencerna keadaan, anak tan hanya memperhatikan si platina yang terus mondar-mandir dengan panik. "Mereka siapa? Buka saja pintunya."

"AKU TIDAK BISA! Mereka akan memakanku!" Sehun sibuk mengingat-ingat percakapannya tadi malam dengan Luhan dan janjinya untuk menemani Luhan dan sesuatu rencana tentang Kris dan Baekhyun yang akan bertemu di belakang sekolah berputar-putar di kepalanya._ Baekhyun pasti tidak mau menemui si ketua OSIS itu karena dia tidak ada dan masalah keduanya tidak akan selesai dan Luhan akan sangat-sangat-sangat marah besar_. "Jongin bagaimana ini?!"

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?!" Menghela nafas, Jongin tidak mau membuang energi hanya untuk memberikan petuah pada anak lain. "Sudahlah mungkin ibumu akan membuka pintunya."

"Ibu kan sedang di ruang kerja, dia tidak akan mendengarnya!"

"Yasudah kalau begitu kau buka saja pintunya!"

"Aku tidak beraniii~!"

Dasar bayi.

_Dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong_

"Hey, albino, aku punya ide bagus." Sehun menoleh dan matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap pada Jongin yang sekarang menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan—"BAGAIMANA JIKA KAU BUKA SAJA PINTUNYA? Bel itu sangat berisik dan kepalaku semakin sakit!"

Ekspresi cerah itu terganti dengan wajah sedih. "Kau tega membiarkanku mati?"

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena membuka pintu, cepat sana pergi!"

Sehun memberengut, bibirnya di manyunkan. "Aku yang tuan rumah disini kenapa kau yang menyuruhku terus sih?"

"Lalu kau menyuruhku pergi keluar? Begitu?"

Baru tersadar lagi dengan keadaan Jongin, Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya sebal dan melesat keluar kamar dengan meninggalkan Kim Jongin yang duduk dengan angkuh di balik debuman pintu yang ia banting.

_Dingdongdingdongdingdong—_

BRAK

Pintu depan rumah Sehun yang malang terbuka dengan kejam dan kedua sahabat galaknya berdiri di sana, dengan Luhan yang memasang ekspresi paling angker yang ia punya sedangkan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa terlihat suram. _Ngomong-ngomong tentang Luhan dan keangkerannya_, Sehun meneguk ludahnya susah payah. "Aduh aduh hyung maaf ak—"

"YAH ANAK SIALAN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MASUK HAH!"

Sehun refleks menutup telinganya. Luhan berteriak-teriak seperti tarzan saja, _dan beruntunglah tetangga-tetangga sekitar rumah Sehun semuanya baik hati jadi Luhan tidak akan di jadikan makan malam mereka karena sudah membuat polusi suara mengerikan seperti itu_. "A-aku—"

"BLABLABLA PADAHAL KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU TADI MALAM TAPI KENAPA KAU MALAH PAKAI SAKIT SEGALA SIH? KAN AKU SUDAH MENYURUHMU TIDUR LEBIH CEPAT! HUH AKU TAHU KAU PASTI TIDAK MENURUTIKU. DAN GARA-GARA KAU TIDAK DATANG BAEKKI JADI MEMBATALKAN JANJINYA DENGAN SI TIANG ITU DAN BLABLABLA—"

Sehun tidak punya alasan lain untuk menghentikan ocehan Luhan yang sudah seperti kereta express kehilangan kendali rem dan diamnya Baekhyun samasekali tidak terlihat membantu, jadi dia terpaksa—"Sssttt, hyung, Jongin ada di rumahku."

"DAN SEKARANG KIM JONGIN ADA DI RUM—tunggu dulu, apa?" Sehun sudah mempersiapkan telinganya untuk mendengar lagi teriakan Luhan yang akan menceramahinya untuk yang keseribu lima ratus kalinya tentang bagaimana larangan membawa anak laki-laki sembarang masuk ke kamar—oke itu sedikit aneh mengingat Sehun adalah anak laki-laki juga, tapi maksud Luhan di sini adalah perilaku Sehun yang tidak ada jantannya sama sekali dan sikap cerobohnya yang selalu membuat masalah, apalagi yang mereka bicarakan sekarang adalah berandal sekolah yang menjadi korban ToD mereka. "Kim Jongin? Di rumahmu?"

"Errr, begitulah—"

"JANGAN KATAKAN DIA ADA DI KAMARMU!"

Menelan ludah, Sehun dengan takut mulai mengira-ngira semua kemungkinan buruk tentang seberapa besar kemarahan Luhan dan seberapa lama anak itu akan mendiamkannya. "I-iya, tapi hyung aku hanya—"

"OH YAAMPUN!" Luhan tiba-tiba meloncat dengan wajah sumringah. "ITU KEMAJUAN BESAR!"

_Hah?_ Sehun tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk melongo dengan konyol. _Kenapa Luhan malah jadi excited begitu?_

"Kenapa hyung tidak memarahiku sih!"

Luhan menatap anak dengan rambut sewarna platina itu bingung. "Kenapa aku harus memarahimu?"

Sehun mengerang. Dia kira Luhan bisa membantunya mengusir si hitam itu dari rumahnya atau setidaknya membuat anak itu berhenti menguasai kamarnya _juga bersikap aneh yang selalu membuatnya merinding_, tapi…

"Sekarang biarkan kami masuk." Mendorong anak platina agar menyingkir dari pintu, Luhan menarik Baekhyun masuk ke rumah minimalis yang di dominasi warna putih itu. "Baekki benar-benar butuh tempat merenung sekarang."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya menggerung pelan seperti anak kucing. "Lulu apa-apaan sih." Tapi tetap mengikuti Luhan yang sekarang tanpa malu melepas sepatunya untuk di simpan di rak dekat pintu dan melangkah masuk.

"Hei, rumahku bukan tempat perenungan!" Sehun menjerit-jerit histeris, dan dua anak lain yang dengan _sangat sopan_ tidak mendengarkannya itu malah sudah menaiki tangga. "Grrrh. Siapa yang tuan rumah disini sih!"

"Hei, alb—"

Jongin menatap aneh anak berambut madu yang dengan santai melenggang masuk dengan satu anak laki-laki brunette yang berjalan pelan di belakangnya dengan wajah suram yang tertunduk.

Keduanya memakai seragam yang familiar, dan Jongin segera tahu keduanya adalah anak dari sekolahnya juga anak-anak yang menemui si platina kemarin pagi.

"Anny—AAAAAHH!"

Luhan berbalik secepat kilat. "Apa? APA? KENAPA?"

Baekhyun –yang cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik pintu– menjerit dan menunjuk-nunjuk, "SIAPA ITU!" dan Luhan memutar matanya. "Dia hanya Kim Jongin dari kelas 11-2, Baek."

Anak tan dengan wajah penuh luka yang sempat membuat si brunette histeris itu hanya melengos dan Sehun yang baru memasuki kamar itu langsung tertawa-tawa hingga perutnya sakit. "HAHAHAHA Baekki hyung takut pada wajah Jongin HAHAHAHA sudah kubilang wajah Jongin menyeramkan kan HAHAHAHA"

Jongin mendelik sepenuh hati dan Sehun hanya memeletkan lidah.

"Oh, jadi kalian sedang makan berdua ya." Luhan yang mata jelinya menangkap berbagai piring dan mangkuk di atas permadani kamar itu segera mengerling ke arah Sehun yang sekarang membuat gestur seperti akan pingsan—_kenapa Luhan selalu mirip ibunya sih!_ "SO SWIIIITTT AH."

"CIE EHEM, JADI KITA GANGGU YA?"

Baekhyun –yang seharusnya sedang galau– pun sama saja.

"Jangan seperti itu dong hyungideuuull!"

Mendengar rengekan anak platina, Luhan tertawa menyebalkan. "Memangnya kami seperti apa?" Dan bergabung dengan Jongin, duduk bersila untuk mengambil mangkuk lain. "Aku lapar Hun, tidak apa-apa kan kalau mengganggu kencan kalian sedikit."

Sehun merengek lagi dan Baekhyun dengan semangat langsung duduk merapat dengan Luhan—_maksudnya sih karena tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Jongin_—dan menarik-narik tangan Luhan dengan hyper. "Bagi aku! Bagi aku!"

"Iya iya sabar Baek—AWH." Luhan melompat absurd ketika percikan dari sup panas itu mengenai tangannya dan Sehun tertawa keji. "HOLYSHIT OH SEHUN!"

Baekhyun dan Luhan mulai berebut sup yang tersisa di dalam mangkuk, sedangkan Sehun dengan ribut mengompori. "Habiskan sayurnya saja hyungdeul, jangan ayamnya!"

Jongin berdeham keras –maksudnya sih ingin mendiamkan mereka– dan pandangan ketiga anak itu beralih ke arahnya.

"Oh–halo juga Kim Jongin."

Baekhyun memukul kepala Luhan sebelum tersenyum manis pada Jongin—membuat dua temannya melengos jengah dengan kelakuan si brunette yang sedang dalam 'ramah mode on'. "Annyeong, maafkan kelakuan si bodoh ini ya. Dia hanya… agak autis."—_memangnya siapa yang pertama kali memberi kesan pertama yang buruk dengan berteriak histeris dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah anak tan yang sedang sakit hah._

"HEY!" Luhan mendelik sedikit, kembali pada supnya dan Baekhyun kembali dalam kegiatannya merebut sendok di tangan anak berambut madu—suasana kembali rebut seperti sebelumnya dan Jongin mulai merasa kepalanya akan pecah saja.

"Hey hey!" Sehun akhirnya menengahi kedua anak yang lebih tua itu ketika mereka terlihat mulai saling menarik rambut satu sama lain. "Ini kan makanan untuk orang sakit! Kalian orang-orang sehat yang terkutuk, enyah sana!"

Luhan berhenti menjambaki rambut si brunette dan menatap anak platina sinis, "Kau mau berduaan dengan si Kim ini atau bagaimana sih?" dan Sehun melotot sadis.

"ENYAH SAJALAH KAU XI."

Dan Sehun ikut terjun ke dalam perkelahian keduanya untuk menjambaki rambut Luhan. Ugh threesome.

"Bisakah kita makan dengan tenang?" Kim Jongin akhirnya bersuara, dan tiga anak lain tampaknya sangat keberatan untuk duduk diam dan berhenti berkelahi. "Sebentar saja." Jongin sih tidak mau berlembut-lembut seperti itu, tapi _sialan kepalanya mulai berdenyut dan rasanya dia akan kembali pingsan._ Akhirnya Sehun berhenti menjambaki rambut anak madu dan dua anak lain duduk manis untuk mengambil piringnya, mulai makan dalam diam. Jongin bisa menarik nafas lega sekarang.

_Setidaknya anak-anak berisik ini akan diam dalam beberapa menit ke depan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap aneh pemandangan di depannya. _Jadi ini maksud perkataan ibu Sehun tentang 'kecepatan menyelesaikan makan siang' dan 'memastikan anak nakalnya menghabiskan jatahnya sendiri'._

Sehun makan seperti siput berjalan. Lamasekali. Dia sibuk memilah dan menyortir makanan dalam piringnya, mengambil benda-benda yang di ketahui jenisnya adalah sayuran dan memindahkannya ke piring anak berambut madu—anak brunette itu pun sama saja. Mungkin bedanya Baekhyun yang memakan jatahnya paling cepat dan hanya menyisakan potongan-potongan kecil tomat _cherry_ dalam piringnya untuk di pindahkan juga ke piring Luhan.

Oke, si pemilik piring yang sekarang penuh dengan sayur-sayur itupun hanya membelalak sebentar pada dua anak lain dan selanjutnya ia memakan apapun yang ada di piringnya dengan santai seolah hal itu sudah biasa—_tapi tidak dengan Jongin_.

"Makan yang benar!" Jongin menyentak sumpit Sehun dan mengembalikan potongan-potongan yang sebelumnya anak itu letakkan di piring kosong Luhan ke piring si platina itu kembali. "Habiskan jatahmu sendiri!"

"Aku tidak sukaaaa~"

"Jangan beraegyo, bodoh. Habiskan."

"T-tapi—"

Jongin menunjuk hidung Luhan dengan sadis, "Hei kau, jangan terima sayurnya." dan Sehun menjerit sedih. "Apa-apaan kau, Jongin!"

Jongin masih dengan kegiatannya memindahkan kembali sayur yang seharusnya menjadi jatah Sehun. "Ibumu yang menyuruhku, bodoh."

Luhan tentu saja dengan senang hati bantu memindahkan seluruh sayur yang sebelumnya anak platina masukkan ke dalam piring kosongnya kembali ke piring Sehun dan Jongin hanya tersenyum puas. "Makan itu."

Sehun cemberut dan mendorong piringnya ke arah Jongin, "Tidak." dan Jongin mendorongnya kembali ke arah Sehun.

"Makan."

"Tidak."

"Makan!"

"Tidak!"

Jongin tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa ikut keras kepala seperti ini hanya dengan masalah sayur dan bayi platina yang berisik, seharusnya kan dia tidak peduli—_tapi ini kan perintah dari ibu Sehun, yah!_ Anak tan itu mensugesti dirinya sendiri dan mengeluarkan jurus terakhir. "Atau kumakan kau." Melihat Sehun yang melotot ngeri, Jongin menyeringai. "Dua-duanya."

Seketika alarm bahaya berbunyi di atas kepala Sehun, _nguing nguing nguing dua pipiku dalam bahaya_ dan akhirnya anak dengan surai sewarna platina itu menarik piringnya kembali sembari mendumel untuk mengambil sesendok penuh sayur dengan tidak ikhlas—sedangkan Luhan sibuk berpikir keras dengan kata 'kumakan kau' dari Jongin yang rasa-rasanya terdengar ambigu itu, Baekhyun sibuk berpikir tentang _bagaimana bisa hanya berkenalan dalam empat hari mereka berdua terlihat sangat romantis _dan berakhir dengan bayangan Kris Chanyeol di kepalanya.

Lalu, yah, Baekhyun yang tidak pernah bisa tidak menyeletuk akhirnya dengan jahil mulai beraksi—_dia bukan tipe-tipe penggalau yang tahan selama berjam-jam asal kalian tahu saja_. "Dengarkan suamimu, Sehunnie. Kau tidak mau di ceraikan bukan." Luhan ikut menghentikan pikir kerasnya dan tertawa kejam bersama Baekhyun ketika anak platina tersedak dengan menyakitkan sedangkan 'suami'nya di sisi lain hanya melirik dengan tidak minat.

"SIALAN!"

Dua anak lain hanya terus tertawa, membuat si platina mendorong kembali piringnya dan berbalik memunggungi keduanya. Jongin –yang terlihat tidak mau tahu dengan perkelahian ketiga anak itu– hanya membereskan apa yang ia bisa dan kembali naik ke atas kasur dengan susah payah, meninggalkan keadaan mencekam di antara ketiga anak itu.

"Oh ya, Sehunnie!" Baekhyun tiba-tiba berteriak, dan Sehun yang masih merajuk hanya menjawab dengan dengungan.

"Nih."

Sehun akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun dengan satu kotak penuh cokelat dan dua cup bubble tea. Matanya membulat lucu dan tangannya tanpa malu menarik kotak itu dari tangan si brunette—melupakan mode ngambeknya sebelumnya, dia mulai memeluk Baekhyun dan tertawa senang.

"Waaahh, baik sekali~ Terima kasih hyung!"

Jongin di bawah selimut hanya memutar matanya malas. _Mereka berbaikan lagi kan._

"Katakan terimakasih pada Lulu, dia yang membeli semuanya."

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan matanya yang masih berbinar-binar senang. "Benarkah?"

Luhan gelagapan. "T-tidak, aku hanya—" Baekhyun memotong, "Hanya gengsi. Lee saem tadi bilang kalau kau sakit dan Lulu langsung panik seharian." Anak brunette itu berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas. "Dan sialnya dia memaksaku mengerjakan hukuman fisik kalian yang tersisa karena Ibumu bilang kau sakit gara-gara pekerjaan di toilet itu. Ugh."

Sehun menatap dua anak berambut kecoklatan di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. "Kalian membersihkan kebun?"

"Yeah dan itu memakan waktu kami seharian, aku sih tidak keberatan ya." Baekhyun tertawa ringan dan Sehun kira ada sesuatu yang konslet di kepalanya—_mungkin karena masalah dengan si ketua OSIS_? "Hari ini ada pelajaran Jung saenim dan kami di perbolehkan keluar dari pelajaran dengan alasan membantumu jadi aku tidak perlu belajar kan hehehehehehe."

Oh, seharusnya Sehun tahu itu.

"Lulu yang mengerjakan paling banyak dan dia terus berbicara tentang keharusan menjengukmu sepulang sekolah kalau kau mau tahu, dia—" Luhan membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tergesa, "Tidak, Sehunnie, aku hanya disuruh ibuku!"

"hmph—ISH LULU INI!" Baekhyun—yang baru saja terlepas dari bekapan maut anak lain kembali berbicara menggebu. "Tidak, Sehunnie, kubilang dia cemas dan melakukannya atas kehendaknya sendiri!"

"Tidak, aku—Baekki bisakah kau berhenti?"

"Lulu bisakah kau jujur saja?"

Jongin yang sudah kembali di tempat tidurnya memprotes dari bawah selimut. "Bisakah kalian tidak berisik? Aku butuh istirahat."

Ketiganya mendelik pada gundukan besar di atas kasur itu. "Dia menyebalkan." ketus Baekhyun, membuat Sehun ikut menjawab ketus. "Kubilang apa."

Hening beberapa saat sebelum suara nyaring Baekhyun kembali terdengar. "Sehunnie, kau belum berterima kasih pada Lulu kan?"

Tersenyum—dan setengah mengejek, Sehun mengeluarkan jurusnya dengan aegyo. "Terima kasih Lulu hyung~"

Luhan membuat gestur seperti akan mencekik Sehun. "Katakan Lulu sekali lagi dan kau akan mati!"

"Ukh–hey, Baekki hyung selalu memanggilmu Lulu dan dia boleh, kenapa aku tidak!"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya terus berusaha mencekik Sehun yang mulai berlarian kesana kemari. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

Baekhyun ikut mengejar–padahal maksud sebenarnya ingin menengahi–dan Sehun semakin panik—dikiranya Baekhyun bergabung dengan sekutu Luhan dan akan membunuhnya, jadi dia berlari memutari kamar semakin cepat dan—

BRUK

"AAAAAAAH!"

—Sehun tersandung permadani, terjungkal ke atas kasur dan menimpa Kim Jongin –yang baru saja mendapat sakit kepala– itu mengerang panjang.

"WHOAAAA HEADSHOOT!" _Ini Luhan yang sekarang malah bertepuk tangan._

"SEHUNNIE JANGAN MENIMPANYA SEPERTI ITU—IH SEHUNNIE CEPAT BERDIRI DIA BISA MATI!" _Ini Baekhyun yang selalu histeris dimanapun dan kapanpun._

"WUAAAAHHH MAAFKAN AKU JONGIIINN! HUEEEEEE MAAF YAAA!" _Kalau ini… anak balita berambut platina yang sekarang menangisi Jongin seolah dia sudah mati saja._

Jongin yang sudah dalam posisi duduk menghadap tiga anak lain sibuk meringis—setengah sakit setengah jengkel.

_Hari ini sepertinya akan panjang sekali._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks."

Jongin memutar matanya. "Menangis seharian, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja."

"BERHENTI MENGATAIKU! Hiks."

Mengangkat bahu, anak tan itu mendorong punggung Sehun yang sekarang mulai mengucek hidungnya dengan brutal. "Wajahmu jelek sekali, cuci dulu sana."

Sehun dengan langkah terseret-seret dan masih terisak melangkah keluar untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, dan Jongin menatap punggung anak itu dengan lelah. Hanya berinteraksi setengah hari dengan Oh Sehun dan dua sekutunya saja sudah membuatnya selelah ini, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia harus hidup selamanya bersama anak platina itu dan—_KIM JONGIN BERFIKIRLAH YANG POSITIF SAJA!_

Drrtt drrrtt

_[Yixing gege's calling…]_

"Duh." Jongin membiarkan ponsel anak itu bergetar di atas meja hingga berhenti, dan beberapa saat kemudian ponsel itu bergetar lagi—membuat Jongin panik sendiri. "Sial. Anak itu lama sekali sih!"

Panjang umur, anak platina yang baru saja di umpat Jongin itu masuk dengan wajah cerah dan Jongin cepat-cepat menyodorkan ponsel anak itu. "Kau lama sekali, bodoh!"

"Aku kan harus mengucapkan selamat malam pada ibuku dulu!" Sehun mengatakan alibinya dengan kesal –dan suara yang mendengung– dan merampas ponselnya dari tangan Jongin. "Kenapa ponselku?"

"Yixing."

"Hah?"

"Yixing menelepon! Cepat angkat!"

Kesal dengan kegalakan anak tan, Sehun melotot sebentar pada anak itu dan mengangkat teleponnya dengan mata berbinar. "Hai gege~"

"_**Hai Sehunniiieee, bagaimana keadaanmu?"**_

"Sudah lebih baik hehehe." Sehun terkekeh dengan suara berdengung—mungkin akibat dari terisak sejak sore.

"_**Oh, syukurlah kalau begitu!" **_Hening._** "Eumm, boleh aku bicara pada Jonginnie?"**_

Jongin memberi isyarat dengan tangannya dan Sehun menangkapnya dengan cepat. "Dia sudah tidur, ge."

"_**Aaah, sayang sekali…"**_ Suara Yixing terdengar sangat kecewa dan Sehun rasanya benar-benar ingin menonjok wajah si tan yang telah membuatnya berbohong pada gege manisnya itu. _**"Sampaikan salamku padanya, ya. Katakan pada Jonginnie untuk pulang secepatnya."**_

Dahi Sehun berkerut bingung. "Gege tidak akan kemari? Aku bisa memberikan alamat rumahku pada gege, atau… gege mau kujemput saja? Kita bisa bermain di rumahku."

"_**Aku tidak bisa keluar, Sehunnie. Nanti Jonginnie marah."**_ Hening sebentar sebelum suara ceria Yixing terdengar lagi. _**"Sudah malam, sebaiknya Sehunnie juga tidur. Cepat sembuh ya Sehunnieee, saranghae annyeong~"**_

"Nado saranghae gege annyeong~"

Jongin menatap mereka malas. "Sudah romantis-romantisannya?"

Seolah tidak mendengar ejekan anak lain, Sehun bertanya dengan penuh dendam. "Kau mengancam gege-ku, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Kau sudah mengancam gege-ku tidak boleh keluar rumah, katakan saja!"

"Mengancam bagaima—" Jongin membulatkan mulutnya. "Oh."

Sehun menatap anak itu dengan penuh dendam, "Oh. Aku akan membunuhmu Kim Jongin." dan Jongin balas menatapnya datar.

"Yixing itu sepupuku, kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seolah-olah dia milikmu saja."

"Dia gege-ku! Sekarang katakan kenapa kau akan marah jika dia keluar rumah!"

Mengangkat bahu dengan ekspresi menyebalkan, Jongin menatap anak itu menantang. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sehun mencelos dan berbalik, mulai mendumel sembari mencebik-cebikkan bibirnya sebelum berjongkok dan melakukan sesuatu di bawah.

Jongin mencoba duduk dan melongok untuk melihat apa yang anak itu lakukan di bawah sana dan akhirnya mendapati Sehun dengan bibir yang masih di cebik-cebikkan mulai bersiap-siap dengan kantung tidur yang ia gelar di lantai.

"Hoi, albino."

"Hn."

"Hidungmu bagaimana?"

"Cemaskan lukamu saja, hitam." Tampaknya dia masih dendam pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak cemas, bodoh. Aku bertanya."

"Masih belum terlalu membaik, oke, tidak bisakah kita tidur sekarang? Mataku berat sekali rasanya."

_Kalau Jongin membiarkan anak bayi yang sedang setengah flu itu tidur di bawah dalam cuaca seperti ini, tega sekali dia._

"Albino."

Sehun yang sudah menyusup dalam kantung tidurnya mendelik. "Apalagi sih?"

"Kau tidur denganku saja." Jongin diam-diam merutuki kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika melihat si platina dalam kantung tidur mengernyit dengan aneh. "Maksudku sisi lain kasur ini lebih dari cukup untuk menampung satu lidi seperti tubuhmu, okay."

"Ini langsing, idiot. Tersambar petir apa kau tiba-tiba menjadi baik begitu?"

Jongin memutar matanya jengah. "Aku hanya tidak mau hidungmu semakin merah dan kau akan menimpakan semua hukuman padaku."

Sehun yang mulai merangkak keluar dari kantung tidurnya mengangkat bahu tak peduli, terlalu mengantuk untuk berdebat. Anak dengan surai platina itu menguap panjang sebelum menatap Jongin dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Kau serius tidak nih?"

"Asal kau dalam tidur tidak menyentuh lukaku."

Mengganti lampu kamar menjadi lampu tidur, Sehun bangkit ke atas kasur. "Baiklah. Ibu bilang aku tidur seperti kerbau mati kok, tidak akan banyak bergerak." Sehun menyusup dalam selimut tebal yang Jongin pakai dan meringkuk membelakanginya. "Selamat malam…"

"Hn."

Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari anak yang bergulung seperti kucing di sebelahnya. _Sepertinya bukan hanya Jongin yang lelah disini._

Merasa bosan, Jongin dalam keadaan terlentang hanya memandangi langit-langit kamar Sehun yang di pasangi stiker bintang-bintang jenis glow in dark –_girly sekali_, Jongin diam-diam mencemooh dalam hati–. Biasanya sih jam segini dia masih bekerja dan belum tidur, jadi otomatis dia masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya walaupun rasanya tubuhnya remuk disana-sini dan malah tidak membaik sama sekali—terima kasih pada timpaan penuh cinta dari anak platina tadi sore yang bahkan sudah repot-repot meminta maaf hingga terisak-isak sampai malam itu.

Jongin mulai merasa kepalanya semakin pusing, dan dia lebih memilih berfikir sambil memejamkan mata saja.

_Dalam satu hari ini sepertinya aku mengetahui beberapa hal baru; Pertama, si albino itu ternyata lebih berisik dari yang kuduga. Kedua, ternyata masih ada yang lebih berisik dari Chanyeol dan mereka adalah dua anak bebek berambut cokelat dari kelas 11-3. Lalu yang terakhir_—

Derit pelan dari sebelahnya membuat Jongin yang sudah setengah sadar membuka matanya untuk menoleh dan menemukan wajah tidur anak lain tepat di depan wajahnya, dengan bibir setengah terbuka dan mata terpejam, terlihat tenang dan jauh dari kata berisik. _Seperti bayi._ Dan Jongin, yang kehilangan kantuknya dengan tiba-tiba, benar-benar menahan nafasnya.

—_kurasa aku tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**HALOOOOOO I'M BACK DENGAN FIC ABSURD YANG TAMBAH ANCUR INI HAHAHAHAH ASTAGA. AMPUNI KETERLAMBATAN SATU MINGGU-KU INI YA;; INI 7K- WORDS LHO, KETIKAN TERPANJANG YANG PERNAH KUBUAT KKK. CHAP INI FULL DENGAN KAIHUN DOANG LALALA~333**_

_**Plot di chap ini emang cuma di kasih sedikit dan kalau di lihat sekilas kayak isinya cuma percakapan atau perterngkaran gapenting, tapi kalau kalian teliti baca dari awal pasti bakal nemuin **__**petunjuk-petunjuk buat konflik ke depannya nanti**__**. Butbutbut aku emang bukan expertnya dalam membuat momen atau fluff yang manis-manis gitu, jadi kalo ga ngefeel…..maafin aja pls;-;**_

_**Review kalian keren-keren, banyak yang panjang-panjang jugaaa aku seneng banget;-; Aku belum bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi ada beberapa pertanyaan yang menarik perhatianku:**_

**Q: Yixing bakal masuk konflik gak?**

**A:** Yixing sudah di pastikan akan masuk ke dalam salah satu konflik. Aku gak bakal PHP kok hahaha. Yixing bakal di kopelin juga loh, coba tebak sama siapa kira-kira /?

**Q: Bakal ada LuMin ya? Selipin dikit dong**

**A:** Karena ini KaiHun, jadi mungkin fokus awal cuma di KaiHun doang. Nanti seiring konflik ke depannya bakal fokus ke pair lainnya juga kok, sabar ya~ Tapi aku ga janji pair akhir kak Luhan bakal sama kak Minseok lho._.

**Q: Pair akhir nanti KrisBaek atau ChanBaek atau LuBaek?**

**A:** Gimana kalau aku ngadain polling? Couple-Baekhyun dari tiga diatas yang paling banyak disebut di review bakal jadi pair akhir, tapi aku ga janji ya /ketawasetan/ Aku udah punya bayangan sendiri buat plotnya sih, tapi kalau ternyata ide kalian lebih menarik…_who knows_ muehehehee

**Q: Kai ke belakang sekolah mau berantem sama seniornya ya?**

**A: **Kenapa banyak yang ngira dia bakal berantem sih, dia cuma kerja sambilan aja loh;;-;; Hehe yang ini belum ketebak ya? Nanti bakal di jelasin kok, ini juga bakal jadi salah satu konflik ke depannya, jadi tolong teliti yaww.

For** eggbacon**,aku serius terharu sama reviewmu kak;-; Seneng banget makin banyak yang suka kaihun, itu cuma sesuai selera aja kok lol. Lain kali aku berusaha bikin yang kaisoo yaaaa:* /sok

**Ohya btw, tolong jangan panggil aku 'author'T-T Rasanya kok asing-asing gimana gitu. Aku line 2000, cukup panggil Pies atau apalah, panggil selingkuhan Bekyon juga boleh kokk /g**

_**Dan untuk yang lainnya, selamat datang readers yang baru menemukan fiksi ini dan juga readers yang baru nge-review!^^ Jangan bosen-bosen buat berkomentar yaa.**_

_**Last, review ya gais. Jangan malu-malu mengkritik kalau ada kesalahan atau typo yang kalian temukan, biar sedikit asal bermakna. Lol. Kalian luar biasa:* Thankseuu**_

**26.07.2014**

**byunpies**


End file.
